More Than Best Friend
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir happy ending? Cast: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChanBaek, XiuHan
1. Chapter 1

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comport, Romance**

**Casts : KaiHun, HanMin**

**And the others cast.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun, ****_little bit_**** HanMin(Luhan Xiumin)**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous**

**Present**

**More Than Bestfriend**

* * *

Sehun terlihat sedang menekuk kedua lulutnya, kepalanya diletakkan diantara kedua lulutnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan kecil dari Sehun.

"hiks.. hiks"

"_pabboya_ hiks hiks. Kenapa aku harus mencintai–hiks _namja_ itu hiks"

Sehun selalu seperti ini jika ia melihat '_namja_' itu sedang bergembira dengan seseorang yang disukainya. _Namja_ dengan kulit tan, wajah tampan bak pangeran, pandai disegala bidang. _Namja_ yang sudah lama Sehun cintai. Kim Jongin atau yang lebih sering disebut Kai. Ya itulah nama dari _namja_ yang dicintai oleh Sehun.

Sahabat Sehun sendari kecil hingga mereka berada di High School sekarang. Tapi sayangnya dengan bodohnya _namja _tersebut tidak menyadari betapa besarnya rasa cinta Sehun pada-'nya'.

Sehun terus saja menangis hingga getaran dari ponselnya menyadarkannya. Seseorang tengah menelponnya.

_'Jongin calling'_

Ia menghapus air matanya. Lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_yeoboseyo" _jawab Sehun dengan suara serak.

"Sehunie? Kau dimana? Kenapa suaramu serak? Apa kau habis menangis?" Tanya Kai bertubi-tubi. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Kai memang selalu tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

"aku ada di atap sekolah. _Ani _aku baik-baik saja"

"benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"

"tidak perlu Kai. Aku yakin kau sedang bersama–" jeda sebentar. Sehun menarik napasnya.

"–Kyungsoo _hyung_. Temani saja dia. Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

Kai mengernyit, tidak biasanya Sehun memanggilnya dengan 'Kai' biasanya ia akan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'Jongin' atau 'Jonginie'. _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_. Pikir Kai.

"_aniya_ Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah pergi. Aku sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah sekarang. Tunggu aku"

"kau keras kepala Kai" jawab Sehun lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sehun kembali merenung. Tak terasa air matanya kembali menetes. Ia sudah lelah sebenarnya. Lelah menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyuman yang biasanya ia berikan pada Kai maupun Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo.**

_Namja_ yang entah sejak kapan disukai oleh Kai. Kenyataan itu sempat membuatnya menjauhi Kai selama beberapa hari.

"Sehunie?" sapa Kai yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. (Sehun tengah menghadap pagar pembatas)

Secepat mungkin Sehun menghapus air mata yang berada dipipinya. Lalu berbalik menatap Kai.

"oh, hai Kai. Kau berjalan cepat sekali" ucap Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"kau? Menangis?" Tanya Kai menghiraukan sapaan Sehun tadi.

"huh? Tidak. Untuk apa aku menangis?" jawab Sehun tenang. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Terbiasa berakting layaknya seorang aktor dihadapan Kai.

"apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku"

_'sialnya adalah masalahnya ada padamu Kai!' _rutuk Sehun didalam hati.

"_ani _aku tak ada masalah"

"oh ayolah. Apa kau tak mau berbagi cerita pada sahabatmu ini?"

_'ya.. hanya sahabat '_ batin Sehun miris.

"huhhhh perlu berapa kali aku katakan jika aku tidak mempunyai masalah Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"hey, aku tau kau mempunyai masalah. Itu terlihat jelas dari matamu. Aku khawatir kau tau?"

"benarkah? Oh terimakasih atas ke-khawatiran-mu Kai. Haahh kepalaku mendadak pusing, sepertinya aku akan ijin pulang hari ini. Baiklah Kai aku duluan" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan santai menuju tangga.

"hey, aku baru saja sampai disini. Dan kau pergi begitu saja?" protes Kai.

"kau bisa meminta Kyungsoo _hyung_ untuk menemanimu kalau kau mau" jawab Sehun acuh.

"baiklah itu ide yang bagus" jawab Kai.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Langkahnya yang awalnya pelan semakin lama semakin cepat ketika ia sadar jika air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Secepat mungkin ia kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas dan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan (atau berlari) menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Brukk.

Seseorang menabrak –atau ditabrak? – Sehun yang memang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sehun segera membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

"_mianhamnida_"

"Sehuna?" Sehun mendongak.

"Luhan _hyung_? Sedang apa _hyung_ disini?"

"hanya berjalan-jalan. Hey kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus menceritakannya dengan _hyung_ kesanyangannya ini.

"ikut aku _hyung_" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju taman yang berada didekat situ.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang nyaman, Sehun langsung menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan dan pendam selama ini. Tak terasa air mata yang tadinya mulai mengering kembali mengalir di pipi mulus Sehun. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari Sehun. Luhan sesekali menenangkan Sehun.

"–hiks jadi aku harus bagaimana _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun sesudah bercerita.

"hufft Sehuna, kau tau? Cinta itu untuk di perjuangkan, bukan untuk di korbankan. Jadi menurut _hyung_ kau harus bertahan sampai Jongin bodoh itu menyadari perasaanmu padanya"

"tapi bagaimana–hiks jika ternyata dia–hiks tidak menyukaiku juga? bukankah–hiks ia sudah menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"hey, hanya menyukaikan? Bukan mencintai? Itu masih bia dirubah Sehuna~"

"tapi aku rasa Jongin hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya _hyung_, ia hanya menyukai dan mencintai Kyungsoo _hyung_"

"_hyung_ yakin suatu saat Jongin akan menganggapmu lebih dari sahabatnya"

"hufft kuharap begitu _hyung_" Sehun lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sehuna, kurasa _hyung_ harus pergi sekarang"

"hm, hati-hati dijalan _hyung_, sampaikan salamku pada Baozi-_hyung_"

"_ne_ akan kusampaikan"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"cepatlah pulang Sehuna"

"_arraseo hyung_"

Lalu Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah merenungkan kata-kata Luhan.

**_"Cinta itu untuk di perjuangkan, bukan untuk di korbankan"_**

"hufft baiklah. _Hwaiting_ Oh Sehun"

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu, namun entah kenapa ibunya sangat bersemangat untuk membangunkannya. Padahal biasanya ibunya akan membiarkan Sehun untuk tidur sepuasnya jika hari libur.

"_umma~~~~~_ Sehun masih mengantuk"

"aish terserah kau sajalah Sehunie" ujar ibunya kesal. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tetapi senyumnya itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Sehunaaa~~~ ayo bangun. Kau tidak lupa jika hari ini kau akan menemaniku berjalan-jalan kan?" seru suara itu.

"arggh diamlah Jonginie! Aku masih mengantuk"

"yak! Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"aish. Baiklah-baiklah aku bangun" sahut Sehun kesal. Ia mengucek matanya lalu beranjak mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"baiklah berdandanlah yang cantik Sehuna~ aku menunggu dibawah" ujar Kai

Langkah Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar seruan Kai tersebut. Cepat-cepat ditepisnya pemikiran bahwa Kai mungkin saja membalas perasaannya.

Sehun memandangi dirinya didepan cermin yang berada dikamar mandi. Terlihat dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang menghitam. Sehun memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Pandangannya turun menelusuri badannya. Badannya terlihat sedikit mengurus. Yaaa entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini napsu makan Sehun turun drastis. Kulitnya yang putih juga terlihat semakin pucat.

–ugh Sehun terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

_"ini semua gara-gara kau Kim Jongin"_ batin Sehun.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

Adakah yang sudah nonton Growl? sumpah demi apa Chanyeolnya kece badai disana.

sebenarnya saya sangat merasa ketinggalan informasi tentang apa saja selama diasrama. maka dari itu saya lagi berjuang/? untuk mengejar ketinggalan saya dengan segala tugas yang diberikan oleh sekolah dan guru-guru saya. hufft jadi anak SMA itu memang tidak mudah ternyata apa lagi jika kalian semua bersekolah disekolah saya.

oke sekian basa-basi dari saya. semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan para readers. review sangat saya butuhkan disini. hehe

jadi

Review~~ juseyo~~~

**Don't be siders yawwww**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Casts : KaiHun, HanMin, JoonSoo**

**And the others cast.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun(Kai/Sehun), JoonSoo(Joonmyun/Kyungsoo) ****_little bit_**** HanMin(Luhan/Xiumin)**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**More Than Best Friend**

**130805**

* * *

Sehun tengah berjalan seraya menggerutu dibelakan pasangan –oh haruskah kita sebut mereka pasangan? – Jongin dan Kyungsoo didepannya. Ia menyessal telah menerima ajakan Jongin tadi pagi. Jika ia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini ia pasti lebih memilih tiduran dikasurnya yang hangat lalu menyelam kealam mimpi.

Bruk.

"aww"

Oh-Uh karna terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mendumelnya Sehun tidak menyadari jika sendari tadi ada seorang lelaki bertubuh raksasa –itu karena ia sangat tinggi kau tau? – yang meneriakinya agar menepi. Akibatnya sepeda –dengan rem _blong_– yang dikendarai lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu _menyerempet_ lengan kiri Sehun. Pemiliknya?

Oh! Ternyata pemiliknya sudah terbaring disamping Sehun dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"yak! _Neo gwenchana_?" Sehun berteriak –tanpa sadar– ke lelaki tersebut. Pasalnya setelah terjatuh tidak ada pergerakan dari lelaki tersebut.

"kkhh~ _appo_" ringis lelaki tersebut.

"cepat berdiri~ nanti bajumu semakin kotor"

Sehun membantu lelaki tersebut berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"ya tidak apa-apa hanya mungkin kakiku terkilir. Apa kau terluka?"

"_ani_ hanya luka ringan saja. Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar. Kurasa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar"

Lelaki tadi meringis.

"ya kurasa begitu. Terimakasih kau sudah mau menolongku. Rumahku di blablabla" lelaki tersebut menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

"engg kurasa rumah kita berdekatan .."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" lelaki tersebut langsung menyebutkan namanya ketika melihat Sehun bingung ingin memanggilnya.

"oh. Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun"

"baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sehun kau sudah mau menolongku"

"tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi. Lagi pula rumah kita kan berdekatan, sekalian aku pulang hehe"

Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat Sehun tertawa.

"_sadar Chanyeol kau sudah mempunyai Baekhyun_"

"baiklah _kajja_ kita pulang" ajak Sehun.

Sehun lalu memapah Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melupakan Jongin yang kebingungan saat menyadari Sehun tidak mengikuti mereka –Jongin dan Kyungsoo– dari belakang.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar kompleks rumahku. Apa kau baru pindah?"

"yeah. Aku baru pindah kemarin, jadi aku berencana berkeliling dengan sepedaku. Tetapi ternya rem sepedaku sedang rusak dan aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dan yahh kau tau apa yang terjadi haha"

"haha. Kau konyol Chanyeol-ssi"

"ah. Panggil Chanyeol saja. Aneh rasanya dipanggil dengan formal seperti itu"

"baiklah Chanyeol~ haha"

Mereka berjalan dengan diiringi canda dan tawa. Mereka berdua erlihat seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu kan?

"ahh. Itu dia rumah ku!" seru Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Rumahku ada tepat didepan rumahmu"

"wooah. Berarti kita bisa sering bertemu kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika besok kita lari pagi bersama?"

"eum~ baiklah. Tunggu saja aku di depan rumahmu"

"oke. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai dirumah. Sampai jumpa Sehunie~"

"_ne_~ sampai jumpa juga Chanyeolie"

Sehun dan Chanyeol masuk kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"huhhh~ melelahkan~"

"bagaimana jalan-jalannya Hunnie?" Tanya Ibu nya

"huh. Membosankan _umma_ aku hanya dicueki oleh si Kkamjong jelek itu. Dia malah berduan terus dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_"

"hm? Kyungsoo? siapa dia?"

"oh! Aku belum menceritakannya ya? Aku lupa. Kyungsoo _hyung_ itu orang yang disukai oleh Jongin" suaranya memelan diakhir kalimat. Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan suara anak semata wayangnya itu.

"lalu, kenapa kau sekarang pulang sendiri? Dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kau bilang itu?"

"huh? Aku tidak tau. Mereka tadi meninggalkanku saat aku diserempet oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol. _Umma _tau dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, dan ternyata Chanyeol adalah tetangga baru kita"

"benarkah? Berarti dia yang nemenpati rumah didepan?"

"yep._ Umma_ benar. _Umma _apa kau sedang memasak sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun saat indra penciumannya mencium bau tidak sedap.

"astaga! Masakanku!"

* * *

"ahh~ segarnya~~" Sehun baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sehuna~ Jongin mencarimu~~~" teriak Ibunya. Sehun berdecak sebal.

_"untuk apa lagi ia kesini? Apa ia ingin pamer kemesraannya dengan kyungsoo_ hyung_? Huh menyebalkan" _Sehun mendumel dalam hati.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Sehun mendatangi Jongin yang duduk gelisah disofa ruangtamunya.

"ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini Jongin?" Tanya Sehun.

"hanya memastikan kau sudah puang dengan selamat. Kenapa kau tadi pulang begitu saja?"

"kau yang meninggalkanku tadi saat aku terserempet Chanyeol"

"_mwo?_ Kau terserempet? Apa kau terluka?" suara Jongin terdengar sanga khawatir. Sehun menatapnya dengan polos.

"_ani_, aku tidak terluka. Hanya tergores dibagian siku saja"

"oh, syukurlah. Tapi siapa itu Chanyeol. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?"

Sehun memutar matanya bosan.

"semua temanku tidak harus kau ketahui Jongin. Aku juga baru mengenalnya tadi siang. Dia ternyata adalah tetangga baruku. Orangnya sangat baik, ramah, dan juga asik. Tubuhnya tinggi mungkin hampir 2 meter. Lalu wajahnya juga tampan~~" jelas Sehun.

"kau tak harus mendeskribsikannya sedetail itu juga Sehuna"

Oh-Ouh~ sepertinya Jongin tengah cemburu. Terlihat dari bagaimana ketusnya ia menjawab pernyataan Sehun.

"aku kan hanya berusaha memberi tahu mu bagaimana rupanya Chanyeol agar kau tidak penasaran"

"terserah kau saja. Hey bagaimana jika besok pagi sebelum sekolah kita lari pagi?"

"engg. Apa kau mengajak Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga?"

"tentu~" Sehun tersenyum miris.

"ah! Aku lupa jika besok aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk lari pagi bersamanya"

Jongin tidak mengerti ada apa dengan hatinya. Ketika Sehun berkata ia akan bersama Chanyeol sesuatu dihatinya terasa berbeda. Ia ingin marah. Hatinya berkata untuk melarang Sehun pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak tau kenapa hatinya berkata seperti itu.

"in–Jongin~"

"ah! Iya. _Wae_?"

"kau yang kenapa? Tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu?"

"ah! Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah mungkin lalin kali saja kita lari paginya. Aku pamit pulang dulu Sehuna"

"_ne~_ hati-hati dijalan Jongina"

Jongin berjalan menuju rumahnya –yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja dari rumah Sehun– seraya memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang terjadi pada hatinya saat dirumah Sehun tadi. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan 'hal aneh' tadi terlupakan olehnya.

"ah~~ Sehun kau membuatku gila!"

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun bangun lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman barunya menunggu lama. Maka pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun dan langsung bersiap untuk lari pagi.

Tepat saat Sehun keluar dari rumahnya, Chanyeol juga baru saja keluar dai rumahnya.

"oh! Kau sudah siap ternyata Sehunie. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mendatangi rumahmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku hanya tidak enak hati jika membuat mu menunggu, jadi aku memutuskan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hehe"

baikah. Sebelum hari makin siang bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang saja?"

"baiklah, _kajja_"

Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju Taman Kota. Sewaktu di perjalanan Sehun merengek kepadaa Chanyeol agar dibelikan bakpao –karena Sehun tidak membawa uang sama sekali–

"ayolah _hyung_ belikan aku yah~~ yah~ aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang~"

"tapi Sehunie. Uang ini akan kupakai untuk membeli sesuatu di Taman nanti"

"ayolah _hyung_~ aku berjanji akan menggantinya diruman nanti~"

"tapi– hahh~ baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah.

Hey, siapa yang akan tahan jika kau ditatapi dengan tatapan seperti kucing yang meminta belaskasihan darimu? Kurasa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol jika Sehun menatapmu dengan tatapan itu.

"_gomawo hyung~~~_"

Sehun –tanpa sadar– langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya membesarkan bola matanya –hingga terlihat seperti hendak keluar–

"ah. Maaf _hyung_. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Sudah lama aku tidak makan bakpao disitu. Hehe" jelas Sehun dengan senyum canggungnya.

"tidak apa-apa. _Kajja_ kita beli bakpaonya kurasa jika kau terlambat sedikit lagi saja kau akan kehabisan. Lihatlah antrian itu" Chanyeol menunjuk antrian oanjang didepan toko bakpao tersebut.

"_omo! _Baiklah _palli palli hyung_~ aku tidak mau kehabisan~~"

"ck. Semangat sekali anak itu"

Akhirnya setelah mengantri panjang, Sehun dan Chanyeol mendapatkan 2 potong bakpao yang masih hangat. Biasanya Sehun akan membeli bakpao tersebut bersama Jongin. Namun setelah Jongin disebukkan dengan kegiatannya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak pernah lagi membeli bakpao disana.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah bercanda ria seraya melanjutkan lari mereka menuju Taman Kota. Sesekali Chanyeol terlihat merangkul atau mengacak rambut Sehun. Sehun tidak melarang Chanyeol melakukan itu _toh_ ia juga tidak terganggu dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka teah sampai di Taman Kota sekarang. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia diTaman tersebut. Mereka kembali berbincang sambil memakan bakpau –yang hampir mendingin– dibangku itu.

"SEHUNA!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan menengok asal suara tersebut. Mata Sehun hampir saja keluar –jika saja bisa– ketika melihat tersangka peneriakan namanya tersebut. Kalian tau siapa orangnya? 1000 untuk kalian yang menjawab Kim Jongin.

Jongin tengah berlari menuju Sehun dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Sehun sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jongin di Taman ini. Padahal kemarin ia berusaha menghindar dari Jongin agar tidak melihat Jongin berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membesar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang? Kenapa tidak member tauku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin dibuat bingung oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"aku baru saja pulang dua hari yang lalu. Kau sedang apa disini? Dimana Joonmyun? Kenapa kau malah bersama bocah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol berturut-turut.

"aku sedang lari pagi. Joonmyun _hyung_? Ia sedang menyelesaikan sripsinya. Dan dia Kim Jongin. Sahabatnya Sehun"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pertanda ia paham.

"tunggu! Kalian saling mengenal?" seru Jongin.

"_ne_~" jawab Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kom[ak.

"dia adalah sepupu ku" jawab Chanyeol yang disusul anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

_"oh God! Betapa sempitnya dunia ini" _jerit Sehun dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

**Balasan ****_review_**

**destyrahmasari: aaa iya saya ngeship mereka banget~~ haha. Makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini haha~ EXO emang selalu kece dimana pun/? /hug back/ {} keep reviewing ****_ne~~_**

**alcici349: belom nonton? Buruan deh nonton~ gabakal nyesel dijamin (ini serasa jadi sales/?) haha. Tergantung idenya apa engga ya~~ /wink/ keep reviewing ne~~**

**Cho Dae Sin: hiyyaaa ini udah dilanjut~ belum nonton? Buruan deh nonton~ mereka kece sumpah disitu haha. Chanyeolnya apa lagi~ banyak gerakan yang WOW haha. Keep reviewing ne~~**

**Kim Mika: emang tuh. Jongin engga peka. Bukan~ haha saya kurang tinggi atuh kalo mau ikut paskib~ saya SMAnya pake asrama soalnya jauh dari rumah reviewing ne~~**

**NanaFujoshi: ini udah dilanjut. /ikutan pukpuk Sehun/ Dyo-nya juga kece banget di Growl. Apa lagi pas dia bilang 'babe~' aaa gila dia kece banget disitu. Wkwk. Keep reviewing ne~~**

**Milky: eh jangan bunuh Jongin~ entar Sehunnya sama siapa? Kan kasian kalo Sehun ditinggal mati/? Haha. Cast nya udah ditambahin kok~ duh kita sehati banget haha. Chanyeol gitu/? Keep reviewing ne~~**

**Baby Magnae: ini dia next chapnya~ semoga tidak mengecewakan~~ keep reviewing ne~~**

**sehunkai: wab itu apa? Hehe maaf saya ga tau~~ hehe keep reviewing ne~~**

**HunHan Baby: wahh kita sehati/? Haha. Mari kita mencari info exo sama-sama/? Makasih sudah suka sama ff saya^^ ini udah dilanjut. Keep reviewing ne~~**

**AYUnhomin: ini lanjutannya~ semoga suka ne~ keep reviewing~~**

**askasufa:Sehun emang harus nurut sama Luhan/? Kalo dia ga nurut nanti dia gabakal sama Jongin haha /ketawa nista/? Keep reviewing okay /wink/**

** : semoga doa anda/? Terkabulkan haha. Tenang Jongin bakal nyadar kok. Tapi gatau kapan hehe. Keep reviewing ya~ /wink/**

**evilfish1503: iya Sehun kasian ya. Udah ada Chanyeol tuh~ tapi Chanyeol udah punya Baekhyun. Jadi gimana dong/? Jongin udah jeles tapi dianya gamau ngaku aja tuh. Aaa mereka mah selalu kece dimanapun berada/? Keep reviewing ya~ /wink/**

** : HunHan nya ada kok tapi mereka Cuma sebatas Hyung sama Saeng doang. Thanks~ keep reviewing ya~ /wink/**

**Mir-acleKim: saya juga suka nyiksa Sehun. Di FF maksudnya hehe. Sehun nangisnya pake aegyo/? Makanya jadi lucu :p. keep reviewing ya~ /wink/**

**wonkyuhae: ini udah dilanjut~ semoga suka ya. Keep reviewing /wink/**

**Ran Hwa: akhirnya? Eum belum tau. Tapi sih kayanya KaiHun /nyengir/ doakan saja semoga saya tidak berubah pikiran ya~~ keep reviewing~ /wink/**

**taryfeb: haha. Iya gerakannya WOW banget disitu. Gabosan-bosan saya nonton MV nya. Keep reviewing ya /wink/**

**RamdaniHunhan: aa sama~ pas pertama nonton juga teriak-teriak dirumah sepupu/? Hahaha. Keep reviewing ya /wink/**

**Nia: makasih sudah suka sama FF ini /kecup/? Haha. Ini sudah dilanjut~ keep reviewing ya~ /wink/**

* * *

**a/n:**

**20 reviewing~ aa ganyangka dapet review segitu. Hehe.**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal GROWL. Adakah yang sadar? Di MV Growl korea version, pas habis rap-nya Chanyeol topinya Jongin jatuh? Haha.**

**Saya buat ini FF sambil dengerin lagu Growl yang saya ulang-ulang haha suka banget sama lagu itu. Saya rada kasian sama Suho. Masa iya dia mesti ngambil topi dari kepala Kris? Untung aja Krinya nunduk dikit. Haha '-')v**

**Makasih juga untuk yang udah nyempetin baca 'Jealous, KaiHun' itu sebenernya saya buat selama saya diasrama. Pas saya lagi punya waktu senggang terciptalah fanfiction itu. Ha!**

**Sekian lah basa-basi dari saya. Semoga kalian gabosan sama ff ini. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review~**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous**

**X O X O, L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Casts : KaiHun, XiuHan , JoonSoo, ChanBaek**

**And the others cast.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir **_**happy ending**_**? Cast: KaiHun, JoonSoo, ChanBaek **_**little bit**_** XiuHan**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**More Than Best Friend**

**130807**

* * *

_"tunggu! Kalian saling mengenal?" seru Jongin._

_"_ne_~" jawab Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kompak._

_"dia adalah sepupu ku" jawab Chanyeol yang disusul anggukan dari Kyungsoo._

"oh God! Betapa sempitnya dunia ini" _jerit Sehun dalam hati._

* * *

Jongin tengah duduk dengan gelisah dibangkunya. Sesekali ia terlihat memperhatikan kursi kosong yang berada tepat disampingnya. Hwang-_seonsaengnim_ sudah mengajar didepan kelas, tetapi si-empunya bangku kosong tersebut belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Lima menit lagi bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, tetapi Sehun –pemilik bangku kosong tersebut– belum juga memunculkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP **

Terdengar kegaduhan dikoridor yang tengah sepi tersebut. Pembuat kegaduhan itu sedang berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya. _Sial_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

_"ini semua karena aku terlalu asik memikirkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ugh! Aku benar-benar terlambat!_" Sehun membatin.

Sehun telah berada didepan kelasnya sekarang, ia menarik napasnya dalam. Ia sudah siap jika nantinya akan mendapat omelan dari Hwang-_seonsaengnim_. Mukanya memerah karena kepanasan –heck, berlari tanpa henti dari halte bus yang jaraknya 500m dari sekolahmu itu melelahkan bukan?

**KRIET**

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya, mengundang tatapan dari seluruh murid kelasnya. Dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal Sehun mencoba membuka bibirnya untuk menjelaskan keterlambatannya.

"_mianhae_–hahh– _saengnim_. Aku tadi–"

"Oh Sehun? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Jongin berkata jika kau sakit dan tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Kenapa kau memaksakan untuk kesekolah eoh?" ucapa Sehun dipotong begitu saja oleh Hwang-_seonsaengnim._

"eh?" Sehun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jongin yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sehun. Membuat debaran tidak jelas bersarang didada sebelah kirinya.

"sebaiknya kau keruang kesehatan saja sekarang, lihatlah wajahmu memerah"

"_Seonsaengnim_, biar saya saja yang mengantar Oh Sehun ke ruang kesehatan" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?

"baiklah cepat antarkan ia keruang kesehatan"

"_ne seonsaengnim_"

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun –yang sendari tadi terdiam– keluar kelas. Jongin menyeret Sehun yang hanya pasrah menuju atap sekolah, eh? Bukankah harusnya mereka pergi keruang kesehatan?

"katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sangat terlambat?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

"eng, ano aku hanya.. hanya ketinggalan bus, dan akhirnya aku harus menunggu bus selanjutnya datang" Sehun menjawab setengah berbohong.

Jongin menatapnya tajam, ia sudah hapal gelagat Sehun ketika berbohong. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia tau jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi seorang Kim Jongin.

"kau berbohong"

Sehun membulatkan bola matanya, benarkan katanya? Ia tidak akan bisa membohongin Kim Jongin yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dari mereka ditaman kanak-kanak. Sehun menelan salivanya. Ugh! Bahkan menelan saliva sendiri saja terasa berat. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan:

_"aku telalu sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah sepupu dan memikirkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol akan sering mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu lalu Kyungsoo mengajakmu dan akhirnya aku harus menyaksikan kemesraan kalian berdua" _

Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia akan mengatakan itu kepada Jongin. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti?

"_aniyo! _Aku tidak berbohong, kau jangan berlagak mengetahui semua yang ada pada diriku Kim Jongin" Sehun berucap dingin. Jongin terkesiap mendengar nada tidak bersahabat keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"kau? Kanapa Sehun-ah?"

"aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah memberi alasan pada Hwang-_seonsangnim_"

"ya, sama-sama kau beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertiku"

"ya, terserahmu saja. Aku lelah kurasa aku akan beristirahat sebentar"

Sehun mendudukkan diri disalah satu sudut pagar pembatas yang ada diatap sekolah, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menyadari jika Jongin memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sendari tadi. Jongin tersenyum samar ketika melihat wajah polos Sehun ketika tertidur.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sehun, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Sehun, lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

* * *

Chanyeol tengah berjalan seraya bersenandug kecil saat ini. Ia berencana akan menemui kesasih mungilnya sekarang. Ia berencana memberika kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

"fufufu~ tunggu aku Baekkie~" Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya.

Chanyeol telah sampai didepan rumah sederhana berpagar putih dengan bentuk unik. Itu adalah rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri dirumah itu, _'aku hanya ingin mandiri'_ ujarnya ketika Chanyeol menanyakan kenapa ia memilih tinggal dirumah sederhana ini.

Padahal keluarga Byun termasuk keluarga yang mapan, bahkan merka mempunyai pesawat pribadi masing-masing. Rumah mereka pun bak istana didongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacanya ketika ia masih kecil.

Perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertatap wajah langsung dikarenakan Chanyeol harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang kepulangannya, dan ia juga sengaja mengabaikan Baekhyun 2 hari ini. Ia tahu pasti Baekhyun sangat kesal karena diabaikan.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"ya! Tunggu sebentar"

Ah~ betapa ia merindukan suara itu. Tak lama terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah.

Cklek

Baekhyun mematung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya yang dihiasi tepung dan beberapa krim itu nampak sangat tekejut.

"Chanyeollie? Kau kah itu?" tanyanya.

"_ne~_ ini aku, _namja_-mu" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat gesture ingin memeluk, yang –tentunya– disambut oleh terjangan Baekhyun.

"hiks–hiks. Aku merindukanmu Yeolli" isak Baekhyun.

"_nado baby_" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"kenapa– hiks kau tidak memberitahu–hiks ku jika kau akan pulang?"

"aku hanya membuat sedikit kejutan untukmu _baby_, maafkan aku yang dua hari ini mengacuhkanmu _baby_"

"hiks kau menyebalkan –hiks Park Chanyeol"

"tapi kau tetap menintai _namja_ menyebalkan ini 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya memerah.

"haha~ kau menggemaskan sekali Baekkie"

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas.

"a–ah! Sebaiknya kita masuk saja dulu"

"ya, kau sedang apa Baekkie?"

"hm? Aku sedang membuat _cake_"

"_cake_? Untuk siapa?"

"tidak untuk siapa-siapa aku hanya bosan dan tidak tau ingin berbuat apa jadi aku buat _cake_ saja" jelas Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

"kalau begitu _cake_nya buatku saja" ujar Chanyeol antusias.

"hm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menghiasnya dahulu. Kau tunggulah disini"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tak banyak yang berubah. Masih seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang terletak disamping _televisi_ yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama yang entah menceritakan apa.

Ia membuka album itu perlahan. Ia tertawa kecil melihat foto-foto yang tertempel disana. Itu adalah album foto mereka. Chanyeol terus membuka lembar demi lembar album tersebut, sampai pada dua foto terakhir, ia tertegun.

Dikedua foto tersebut terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah membawa sebuah _cake_ dengan angka yang berbeda yang satu dengan angka 3 dan yang satu dengan angka 4. Disamping Baekhyun terlihat sebingkai foto Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. Dibawah foto tersebut tertuliskan;

_"Happy 3__rd__ Anniversary Chanyeollie~ semoga kau cepat pulang" _dan juga.

"_4__th__ Anniversary tanpa Chanyeol. Aku merindukamu Chanyeollie~ cepatlah pulang~" _

Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir Baekhyun akan tetap membuat _cake_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat _anniversary_ mereka. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini saat mereka berbicara melalui _video call_.

"Yeollie? Kau sedang melihat apa?" kepala Baekhyun timbul dari pintu dapur.

"hanya melihat foto-foto kita Baekkie"

"oh, hah? Apa kau sudah melihat foto itu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berlari dan merebut album foto itu.

"_ne~_ aku sudah melihatnya" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku jika kau membuat _cake_ pada saat _anniversary_ kita huh?" Tanya Chanyeol halus.

"eng, tak apa haya saja, untuk apa aku memberi tahumu?"

"kita bisa meniup lilinnya bersama melalui _video call_. Lalu kita juga dapat berfoto bersama. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?"

"aku memang tidak pernah berfikir sampai situ, _mianhae_ Yeollie~~" Baekhyun memasang tampang bersalahnya yang –sialnya– malah terlihat imut dimata Chanyeol.

"_ne_~ tidak apa. Tahun ini kita bisa merayakannya bersama 'kan jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Oiya, dimana _cake_-ku?"

"oh! Tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan" Baekhyun berlari lagi menuju dapur.

"Chanyeollie~~ _cake_-mu datang haha"

"wahh. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan~ suapi aku Baekkie"

"baiklah satu suapan untuk Park Chanyeol. Ayo buka mulutmu"

Setelah menyuapi Chanyeol, dengan jahil Baekhyun 'mencoret' wajah Chanyeol dengan krim yang terdapat di _cake_ itu.

"yak! Kau mulai nakal Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol balik mencolek wajah Baekhyun dengan krim.

Ya~~ akhirnya mereka tidak jadi memakan kue, melainkan saling colek-mencolek dengan krim.

* * *

Sehun terbangun karena mendengar dering ponsel Jongin yang terlalu berisik ditelinganya. Dahinya berkerut ketika merasakan beban dipahanya. kepalanya menunduk agar dapat melihat beban yang berada dipahanya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, sebelum senyum indah terlukis dibibirnya. Ia mengelus rambut Jongin pelan, berusaha membuat Jongin tidak terbangun. Namun dering ponsel Jongin –yang sangat mengganggu– terus saja berkicau membuat Sehun mau tidak mau membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya.

Sehun menepuk pipi Jongin dengan halus. Namun Jongin tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya, ia hanya melengguh sebentar lalu kembali tidur. Sehun mencoba sekali lagi.

"Jongin! Bangun. Ponselmu berdering" ujar Sehun.

"eunghh, biarkan saja Sehun-ah"

"angkatlah siapa tau itu penting"

"ck! Baiklah"

_"yeoboseyo_"

"_ne_ ada apa _hyung_?"

_"eum, bisakah kau menemaniku membeli buku pulang sekolah nanti?" _Tanya Kyungsoo.

"akan ku usahakan _hyung_, apa ada hal yang lain?"

_"tidak, kurasa hanya itu saja"_

"baiklah, sampai bertemu saat pulang sekolah _hyung_"

_"ne"_

**PIP**

"dari siapa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun.

"dari Kyungsoo _hyung_"

"oh"

Jongin kembali merebahkan kepalaya dipaha Sehun.

_'ternyata Sehun mempunyai wajah yang cantik'_ batin Jongin ketika melihat wajah Sehun dari bawah.

Ck! Kemana dirimu selama ini Jongin? Kenapa kau baru menyedarinya sekarang eoh?

"Jongin jam berapa sekarang?"

Jongin melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"eum, jam 03.12. _wae?_"

"oh. _MWO?_ Jam 3? Apa kita membolos seharian?"

"tidak juga kurasa, bel pulang belum–"

TETTT TEETTT~

"berbunyi" lanjut Jongin.

"yak! Kita sudah membolos seharian. Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Oh Sehun terlambat lalu membolos seharian? Oh! Itu bukan berita yang baik"

"hey. Tenanglah sedikit, bukankah Hwang-_seonsaengnim_ sudah memberi ijin?"

"ah! Kau benar, berarti tidak masalah. Baiklah mari kita pulang~"

"kurasa kau harus pulang sendiri hari ini Sehun-ah. Aku akan menemani Kyungsoo _hyung_ membeli sesuatu nanti. Maafkan aku"

"a-ah. Ya tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku pulang deluan Jongin"

* * *

Sehun menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia sedang malas berada dirumah, maka dari itu ia berjalan kaki agar memperlambat waktu.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan dengan suara _bass_ itu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sehun segera mencari asal suara tersebut, dan ia menapatkan Chanyeol dengan seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun.

"hai" sapa Chanyeol ketika jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat.

"hai, Chanyeol _hyung_. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"aku hanya sedang mengajak temanku berjalan-jalan. Kau.. baru pulang dari sekolah?"

"_ne~_"

"kemana Jongin? Apa kau tidak pulang dengannya?"

"_ani_, ia sedang menemani Kyungsoo _hyung_ membeli sesuatu"

"oh. Ah! Sehun perkenalkan, ini Kris. Dan Kris perkenalkan ini Sehun"

"Kris"

"Sehun"

Kris dan Sehun berjabat tangan. Kris menatap Sehun dnegan tatapan elangnya, membuat Sehun sedikit takut. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu menyenggol pelan perut Kris dengan sikunya.

"apa?" Tanya Kris, masih dengan tatapan elangnya.

"jangan menatap Sehun seperti itu, ia ketakutan kau tau?"

Kris melembutkan tatapannya.

"maaf" ucap Kris pada Sehun.

"_ne~ gwenchana_" balas Sehun.

"kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku? Tapi aku masih harus membeli sesuatu"

"eum~ baiklah. Aku ikut dengan _hyung_ saja"

"baiklah _kajja_ kita kemobilnya Kris"

"_kajja_" Sehun berujar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan didepan sedangkan Kris mengikuti dibelakang. Kris terlihat memperhatikan Sehun sendari tadi. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman menawan.

"_hyung_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"tentu"

"eum, apa hubungan Kyungsoo dan –eng siapa kemarin namanya? Junmen? Joonmin?"

"maksudmu Joonmyun?"

"ah! Iya, itu maksudku. hehe" Sehun tertawa malu.

"oh. Joonmyun itu _namjachingu_-nya Kyungsoo"

"_mwo? Namjachingu_?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"_ne. _kenapa memangnya?"

"_ani_ hanya ingin tau saja"

Sehun tengah mengikuti Chanyeol yang tengah mencari barang yang entah apa namanya.

"kau sebenarnya sedang mencari apa _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun.

"oh. Aku sedang mencari kalung"

"apa masih lama?"

"entahlah. Eh? Bukankah itu Baekkie?" Chanyeol langsung mneghampiri lelaki yang bernama 'Baekkie' tersebut. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang bersama lelaki bernama 'Baekkie' tadi.

"_mianhae _Sehun-ah. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan Kris. Aku akan mencarinya dengan Baekkie saja. Tak apa 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Ah! Iya. Sehun hampir melupakan keberadaan Kris yang sendari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"baiklah tidak apa-apa _hyung_"

"baiklah~ sampai jumpa. Ayo Baekkie"

"jadi apa kau mau ku antar sekarang?" Tanya lelaki disampingnnya.

"_ne~_ maaf merepotkanmu _hyung_"

"tidak masalah"

Yahh~ pada akhirnya Sehun pulang bersama lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi, paras tampan, suara berat, yang bernama Kris. Orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

Balasan review~

**destyrahmasari:** iya Chanyeol itu sepupunya Kyungsoo. haha. Ceritanya makin berbelit-belit ne? iya tuh, Suhonya malan senyum-senyum aja pas nginjak kakinya Sehun. Poor Sehunnie~ keep reviewing ya

**wonkyuhae: **tuh, Baekhyunnya udah muncul~ tenang, Chanyeol selalu setia kok sama Baekhyun-NYA. Haha. Keep reviewing ya

**Kim Mika: **haha, saya juga bahagia Jongin cemburu. SuD.O emang udah pacaran tapi Jonginnya gatau. Soalnya Jongin gapernah nanya '-' haha. Keep reviewing ya

**evilfish1502: **review apapun boleh hehe. Ia Sehun juga ada hampir salah gerakan '-' haha. Keep reviewing ya

**Oh Dhan Mi: **hah? Penampakan? Pas dimana? Kok saya liat ga adaya? Atau mata saya yang gaberes '-'. Keep reviewing ya

**askasufa: **aaa, saya gabisa download! Nantiah saya dengeri kalo udah bisa download. Hape saya rese memang. Haha Chanyeol kan _always belong to Baekhyun_ hahaha. Keep reviewing ya

**Ran Hwa:** iya deh insyallah ini ff akhirnya KaiHun. Haha. Keep reviewing ya .

**Misyel: **sebesar cintanya Jongin ke Sehun/? Haha. Keep reviewing ya.

**RaeMii: **haha. Ribet ne? keep reviewing ya

**Mir-acleKim: **Jonginnya lagi dilema/? Hehe. Temukan jawabannya disini/? Keep reviewing ya

**Dazzling kpopers: **Krisnya udah masuk/? Tuh. Keep reviewing ya

**Nia: **haha. Makasih ne~ updetnya kelamaan ya? Mian, idenya susah digapai/? Keep reviewing ya

**Jjongie Chaca Yixing: **gwenchana~ yang penting review haha. Thehun tersiksa batinnya disini '-')v keep reviewing ya

**taryfeb: **iya Sehunnya kasian banget -_- keep reviewing ya

**Cho Ai Lyn: **Chanyeol udah punya Baekhyun disini '-' temukan jawabannya dichap 3 ini ne~ haha keep reviewing ya

**Milky: **entar yang kasih makan Sehun siapa kalau dirimu bunuh Jongin-NYA? Haha. Mari kita doakan semoga Jongin cepat sadar/? Keep reviewing ya ^^

* * *

**a/n:**

otte? Otte? Tambah rumitkah jalan ceritanya? Tambah membosankan kah?

Sebenernya endingnya belum terpikirkan oleh saya. membuat cerita ini smakin rumit -_- ujung-ujungnya saya bingung endingnya gimana. Wkwk.

Saya, **Kkeynonymous** mohon maaf jika saya punya salah sama kalian, mohon dimaafkan ya~ selamat hari raya idul fitri~ (walaupun telat)

Semoga sehabis ini tidak ada yang namanya siders lagi /jderrr.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NE~~~~~~

* * *

X O X O


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: KaiHun (Of Course), ChanBaek, Kris. **

** Support Cast: XiuHan , JoonSoo. **

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun, JoonSoo, ChanBaek ****_little bit_**** XiuHan**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_ "mianhae Sehun-ah. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan Kris. Aku akan mencarinya dengan Baekkie saja. Tak apa 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol._

_Ah! Iya. Sehun hampir melupakan keberadaan Kris yang sendari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali._

_"baiklah tidak apa-apa hyung"_

_"baiklah~ sampai jumpa. Ayo Baekkie"_

_"jadi apa kau mau ku antar sekarang?" Tanya lelaki disampingnnya._

_"ne~ maaf merepotkanmu hyung"_

_"tidak masalah"_

_Yahh~ pada akhirnya Sehun pulang bersama lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi, paras tampan, suara berat, yang bernama Kris. Orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu._

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**More Than Best Friend**

**130813**

* * *

Sehun tengah berdiri memandangi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Sesekali ia terlihat menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Koridor sekolahnya sudah sangat sepi, mengingat bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jika saja ia tidak melupakan payung kesayangannya, mungkin saja sekarang ia tengah bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya. Hawa dingin sangat terasa menusuk sampai ketulang, dan Sehun benci itu. Sejak kecil Sehun memang tidak pernah tahan dengan yang namanya hawa dingin.

Ugh. Haruskah ia menerobos hujan –yang sepertinya akan bertahan lama ini. Jika ia tetap disini sama dengan ia mengurung dirinya dilemari pendingin. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Sehun memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai dihalte bus yang berjarak sekitar 500m dari sekolahnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup diterjang air hujan.

Bibirnya mulai membiru, kulitnya yang pucat bertambah pucat. Pandangannya mulai memburam, kepalanya terasa seperti ditimpa sesuatu.

**TAP**

Sehun akhirnya menapakkan kakinya dihalte bus yang dituju. Bukannya merasa baikan –karena ia telah mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi– ia malah merasa tambah buruk. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar, perutnya tambah mual.

Kesadarannya mulai menipis, dan disaat kesadarannya hampir benar-benar habis, ia melihat sesosok bayangan dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi tengah menghapirinya. Ia berdoa semoga saja orang itu bukanlah seorang penjahat.

* * *

Jongin tengah bermalas-malasan dikasurnya sekarang. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu yang membuatnya kalut belakangan ini.

_"apa Sehun sudah pulang?" _ Itulah yang sendari tadi bertengger dipikiran lelaki dengan kulit tan _sexy_ ini.

Diarahkannya tatapannya kejendela yang menampilkan betapa derasnya hujan sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan Sehun saat pulang sekolah tadi. Ia tau –sangat tau malah– jika Sehun tidak tahan pada hawa dingin. Itu yang menyebabkan ia terus kepikiran pada lelaki berbibir tipis itu.

_Naega nungama gidohan i sungani  
Geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi  
Oneuri hanbeonui chance na naeditneun cheot georeum_

_Yaksok halge jal halgeoya_

Terdengar nada dering ponsel Jongin. Segera mungkin Jongin menjawab pangggilan tersebut ketika dilihatnya nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

**PIP**

"_ne ahjumma, waeyo?"_ Sapa Jongin.

_"Jongin-ah_, _apa Sehun sedang bersamamu sekarang_?"

"_aniyo_, ia tidak sedang bersamaku _ahjumma, waegeurae?_"

"_aish, _jinjja? _Ia belum pulang sendari tadi"_

"_mwo?_ Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya _ahjumma_. _Annyeong!_"

Jongin langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan mengambil asal jaket dan payung yang berada didekat pintu kamarnya.

_"Sehun-ah~ _eodiga?_"_

Tempat pertama yang dituju Jongin sekarang adalah sekolahnya. Ada kemungkinan Sehun masih berada disekolah karena ia tidak mungkin menerobos hujan yang begitu lebat sekarang.

Jongin berjalan–berlari– membelah lebatnya hujan. Tak diperdulikannya celananya yang basah. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya ia sampai didepan sekolahnya sekarang. Namun, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekolahnya yang sepi, sangat sepi malah. Tak menyerah, Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun diseluruh pelosok sekolahnya yang –Oh! Demi apapun sangat luas itu.

Jongin mulai berpikir lagi. Mungkin ia hanya akan mencari Sehun ditempat yang biasa _namja_ itu datangi. Baiklah ia akan memulai dari atap sekolah, eh? Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mungkin berada disana disaat hujan seperti ini. Itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri bagi Sehun.

Lalu Jongin memutuskan untuk mencarinya dikantin sekolah. Ah! Tetapi sekarang pasti kantin telah ditutup oleh _ahjussi_ berkumis tebal yang menjaga sekolah ini, atau biasa orang-orang menyebutnya satpam.

Kemudian Jongin berlari kekelasnya dan Sehun, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari kalau kelasnya pasti sudah bernasib sama dengan kantin sekolahnya. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya seraya berpikir tempat mana lagi yang mungkin Sehun tempati.

Ah! Toilet. Mungkin saja Sehun berada disana. Jongin berlari menuju toiet terdekat seraya menenteng payungnya.

**BRAK**

Jongin membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar.

Kosong.

Itulah gambaran toilet saat ini. Jongin mengerang kesal, lalu berlari lagi ketoilet lain. Keadaan toilet yang lainnya sama saja. Kosong.

Jongin lalu berlari keluar sekolahnya. Jongin berlari menuju halte didekat sekolahnya payung yang berada digenggamannya telah ia hiraukan. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Sehun seorang. Semoga saja Sehun belum pingsan karena kedinginan.

Jongin kembali mengeram kesal karena tidak mendapati sosok Sehun dihalte tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Sehun. Melalui rute yang biasa Sehun lewati. Mungkin saja sekarang Sehun tengah melewati rute itu.

Dengan semua tenaga yang semakin terkikis oleh hawa dingin Jongin berlari kerumah Sehun. Bibir Jongin sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah milik Sehun.

Jongin menambah kecepatan larinya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tengah menggendong Sehun _ala bridal_ dari mobilnya. Jongin menepuk bahu lelaki tersebut dengan cukup keras.

"yak! Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak, ya mengingat mereka masih diguyur hujan.

"aku, temannya Sehun" lelaki itu ingin melanjutkan langkahnya jika saja Jongin tidak merebut Sehun dari gendongan lelaki itu.

"terima kasih sudah mengantar Sehun pulang. Biar aku yang mengurusnya sekarang" ada kilatan tak suka terpancar dari mata Jongin sebelum ia menginggalkan lelaki tadi.

* * *

Joonmyun tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana hatinya bisa begitu mudahnya bosan. Bosan pada kisah percintaannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh. Harusnya ia sadar jika dari awal ia tidak mempunyai rasa sedikitpun pada'_nya'_

Semua yang ia lakukan bersama'_nya_' setahun belakangan ini tidak menimbulkan perasaan apa-apa pada hatinya. Pada seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh mungil, mata bulat dan kulit seputih susu.

Joonmyun tengah berusaha menghindari lelaki bermata bulat itu sekarang. Ia akan semakin merasa bersalah jika bertemu dengannya. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan skripsinya. Ia bersyukur ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"hahhh~_Mianhae_ Kyungsoo-ya" desahnya.

**TOK .. TOK ..TOK ..**

"siapa yang bertamu dicuaca segelap ini?" batin Joonmyun. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya –yang penuh dengan kertas– lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Joonmyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

Dia. Adalah. Do. Kyungsoo. Orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini.

"_h-hyung?_"

"A-ah! Ayo masuk Kyungsoo-ah"

Baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit basah, mungkin kecipratan air hujan. Ia duduk dengan canggung disofa yang berada didepan televisi. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi rumah ini. Joonmyun jarang mengajaknya mampir kerumah. Entah apa alasannya.

"apa kau mau kubuatkan secangkir coklat hangat?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"_ne_ boleh juga _hyung_" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Joonmyun kembali dengan dua gelas coklat panas ditangannya. Ia meletakkannya dimeja yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"_hyung_ ada yang ingin aku katakan" Kyungsoo memulai.

"_ne_, katakan saja. Apa ini menyangkut hubungan kita?"

"_aniyo_. Ini tentang … aku"

Joonmyun menaikkan alisnya.

"eum. Kau tau kan _hyung_ sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan?" Joonmyun mengangguk.

"itu berarti setelah itu aku harus mencari _universitas_ pilihanku, benarkan?" Joonmyun kembali mengangguk.

"dan aku sudah menentukan pilihanku" ujar Kyungsoo.

"lalu? Kau memilih di_universitas_ mana?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"aku memilih …"

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir dari Kim Jongin.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara lemah.

"tentu saja menjagamu bodoh"

Sehun meringis. Kepalanya terlalu sakit sekarang. Ugh! Kenapa badannya terlalu lemah untuk seorang _namja_.

"Sehun-ah _gwenchana_?"

"Jongin tolong ambilkan obat sakit kepalaku disana" Sehun menunjuk meja belajarnya.

"_ne~_"

Jongin mengobrak-abrik meja belajar Sehun untuk mencari obat yang Sehun maksud. Tak segaja matanya menangkap sebuah kotak yang tersimpan rapi dilaci meja belajar Sehun. Ia sudah mendapatkan obatnya sebenarnya. Tetapi ia begitu penasaran dengan isi dari kotak tersebut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi obat itu dulu pada Sehun.

"ini obatmu Sehun-ah"

"_gomawo_ Jongin-ah"

Jongin kembali menghampiri meja belajar Sehun setelah memastikan jika Sehun sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Disana terlihat lembaran foto Jongin dan Sehun. Ia melihat foto yang paling belakang. Oh, Jongin ingat kapan foto itu diambil, itu saat ulang tahun ke-4 Sehun.

Disana terlihat Sehun yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya –pemberian dari Jongin– Terlihat juga Jongin yang tengah merangkul leher Sehun erat. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar menatap kamera. Sungguh Sehun terlihat begitu imut difoto itu.

Jongin melihat foto selanjutnya. Itu diambil ketika mereka sedang piknik. Sehun terlihat berada digendongan Jongin kecil. Ia tertawa begitu lepas. Tawa khas anak kecil, khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin melihat foto lainnya. Foto itu diambil ketika ulang tahun ke-5 Jongin. Disana terlihat Sehun yang memakai gaun khas _princess_ dan memakai sebuah rambut palsu dikepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik jika kalian ingin tau. Disebelahnya terlihat Jongin yang mengecup pipi Sehun.

**_Flashback_**

_Sehun kecil tengah berada dipesta ulang tahun Jongin saat ini. Ia datang sedikit terlambat. Ia lupa bilang pada ibunya untuk membelikan Jongin hadiah. Jadi tadi ia berkeliling sebentar untuk membelikan Jongin hadiah, namun ia tidak mendapat hadiah yang pas untuk Jongin. Jadilah ia tidak membawa satu hadiah pun untuk Jongin. _

_"Jonginnie~~" seru Sehun kecil._

_"_ne~ waeyo _Cehunnie?" Jawab Jongin. Sehun terlihat menunduk, ia memainkan ujung bajunya. _

_"eum, Thehunie lupa membelikan Jonginnie hadiah"_

_"_mwo?_ Aishh kenapa bisa? Apa Cehunnie lupa jika Jonginnie hali ini belulang tahun?"_

_"_aniyo~~_ Thehunnie tidak lupa. _Umma _yang lupa membelikan Jonginnie hadiah, padahal Thehunnie thudah belpethan pada _umma_, _mian ne_ Jonginnie?"_

_Jongin kecil terlihat berpikir. _

_"Jonginnie boleh meminta Thehunnie melakukan apa thaja thebagai hadiahnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. _

_"eum~ allaceo! Cehunnie halus mau ya?" _

_Sehun mengangguk antusias. Jongin memanggil ibunya lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Ibunya tersenyum lalu mengajak Sehun pergi dari kerumunan. _

_Ibu Jongin membawa Sehun ke kamar Jongin. Lalu mendandani Sehun ala _princess_ disana. Jongin menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Ia sungguh penasaran bagamana rupa Sehun jika ia didandani seperti _yeoja_._

_Jongin kecil begitu antusias ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun dan rambut seperti yeoja, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terpout, menambah kesan imut pada diri Sehun. Bahkan semua orang yang datang dipesta Jongin sangat terpesona pada Sehun kecil. _

_"Cehunnie~~~ mari kita berfoto~~~~" Seru Jongin kecil. Sehun yang memang suka berfoto langsung kembali semangat. _

_"ayo~~ ayo~~ _umma _fotokan _ne~_" pinta Sehun pada Ibu Jongin. _

_Sehun sudah berpose disamping Jongin sedangkan Jongin hanya memperhatikan Sehun. _

_"baiklah. Berpose~ 1 … 2 …_–

_CHU~ _

_3"_

_Ckrek~_

**_Flashback end_**

Jongin tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian itu.

* * *

"jadi kau akan menetap disana?" Tanya Joonmyun setelah mereka diselimuti oleh keheningan.

"_ne hyung_"

"kau tidak akan kembail ke Korea lagi?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"_molla_, aku juga tidak tau _hyung_"

Joonmyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Biar bagaimana oun Kyungsoo sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Ya adiknya. Bukan kekasihnya. Ia sudah bilang bukan jika ia sebenarnya tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Kyungsoo? dan Joonmyun rasa Kyungsoo tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Joonmyun tidak mempunyai rasa padanya.

"itu semua terserah padamu Soo, kapan kau akan pergi?" ucap Joonmyun.

"aku akan pergi pada hari kelulusan"

"_mwo?_ Secepat itukah?"

"_ne_ kurasa lebih cepat, lebih baik"

"baiklah, aku akan mengantar mu nanti"

"eung~ _hyung_ lalu bagaimana dengan … hubungan kita?"

"itu … terserah kau saja Soo. Aku hanya mengikuti"

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo meredup. Ia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bahkan Joonmyun tidak mencegahnya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Ini adalah keputusan terberat yang pernah ia ambil.

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk … melepaskan Joonmyun.

"_Hyung_, lebih baik kita … akhiri saja"

* * *

Sudah terhitung satu bulan Sehun berteman dengan Chanyeol, ia juga sudah dikenalkan dengan kekasihdari Chanyeol yang bernama Baekhyun. Ia juga sudah lebih dekat dengan Kris. Walaupun manusia es –julukan Sehun untuk Kris– itu masih jarang berbicara setidaknya ia tidak terlalu tertutup pada Sehun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa ia tengah lari pagi bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berjanjian bertemu Baekhyun ditaman kota. Ia juga mengajak Kris. Hari ini ia sedang libur sekolah, jadi ia tidak akan terlambat seperti hari itu lagi.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah menunggu Baekhyun dan Kris disebuah bangku ditaman itu. Sehun jadi berpikir apa Jongin sekarang tengah lari pagi bersama Kyungsoo? lamunannya buyar ketika suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sehun-ah! Chanyeol _hyung_!" seru suara itu.

"ah! Jongin. Kemari!" seru Chanyeol.

Oh sepertinya pertanyaan Sehun terjawab sudah.

"kau tidak bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_aniyo_. Aku hanya sendiri"

"apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan wajah bak pangeran. Jongin kenal _namja_ itu. Ia yang waktu itu membawa Sehun dengan mobilnya. Kris.

"eum~ tidak juga" jawab Sehun.

"ah, iya Sehun aku membelikanmu ini. Sewaktu melihatnya aku jadi teringat dirimu" ujar Kris seraya menyodorkan sebuah topi bertuliskan XOXO.

"woah~ bagus sekali. _Gomawo_ Kris _hyung_" Sehun –tanpa sadar– langsung memeluk Kris. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"ah, Chanyeol _hyung_ ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Jongin.

"hm? Tanyakan saja"

"eum. Apa Joonmyun yang waktu itu kau bilang adalah _namjachingu_ Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"_ne~_" Chanyeol menjawab santai.

Jongin tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tidak merasakan ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Jongin _gwenchana?_" Tanya Sehun.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" Jongin tersenyum ringan.

"kau … yakin?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, apa kau mau es krim?" Tanya Kris.

"tentu _hyung_, apa kau akan membelikannya untuk ku?"

"pasti. Ayo kita beli dikedai es krim yang biasanya"

Lalu Sehun dan Kris pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"hah? Tidak kenapa-kenapa _hyung_" Jongin menatap lelaki mungil disamping Chanyeol.

"dia kekasihmu _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"ya"

"ah. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

"Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin" mereka berjabat tangan.

"apa kau temannya Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"bukan" ujar Jongin santai. Chanyeol henda menyela sebelum Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"tapi aku … sahabatnya" sambungnya.

Jongin merasakannya. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Seakan-akan hatinya tidak terima jika mereka hanya bersahabat. Sesuatu dihatinya memberontak ingin hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat. Tapi Jongin tetap tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi dihatinya.

"kau yakin hanya sebatas sahabat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"entahlah" jawab Jongin seadanya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin.

"kudengar kau menyukai Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin terbelalak.

_"darimana ia tau?"_

"gelagatmu sangat terlihat jelas" ujar Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"o-oh. Ya~ itu dulu. Entahlah perasaanku sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ lagi" jawab Jongin canggung. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"eum, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke_cafe_ diseberang jalan sana? Sekalian sarapan. Aku belum serapan pagi ini" ajak Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_"

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun kembali berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Chanyeol sesekali terlihat menggoda Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin hanya berbicara apabila ditanya saja.

"Jongin, apa kau tau siapa orang yang disukai oleh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"eummmm. _Ani_. Sehun tidak memberi tauku siapa yang ia suka. Kurasa ia memang sedang menyukai seseorang" jawab Jongin.

"kurasa Kris tertarik padanya" ungkap Chanyeol. Ia mengelus dagunya –bertingkah layaknya detektif. Jongin langsung memandanginya ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"hm. Dan kurasa Sehun juga menyukainya. Kau lihat? Sehun begitu manja pada Kris akhir-akhir ini. Mereka juga sering jalan berdua" Baekhyun menambahi.

"be-benarkah?" Jongin akhirnya bersuara.

"_ne_ kau lihat sendiri 'kan tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

"_n-ne"_ jawab Jongin kembali tergagap. Chanyeol menyeringai makin lebar.

"hey Jongin" panggil Chanyeol.

"apa kau …–"

* * *

"kau pesan rasa apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kris.

"eum~ aku pesan rasa vanilla saja _hyung_"

"hn. Tunggu disini"

Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali ke meja mereka.

"ah Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin itu siapa-mu?" Tanya Kris _To-The-Point_.

"a-ah? Jongin … ia sahabatku. Ya sahabatku" jawab Sehun tergagap.

"Sehuna?"

"Luhan _hyung_? Sedang apa disini?"

"hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Oiya Sehun, _hyung_ akan kembali ke China lusa"

"_mwo_? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberi tauku kemarin-kemarin?"

"_mian_ Sehuna~ _hyung_ sangat sibuk kemarin-kemarin"

"oh. Dimana Minseok _hyung_?"

"ia sedang memesan es krim, bolehkah _hyung_bergabung disini?"

"oh. Tentu _hyung_. Oiya perkenalkan dia Kris _hyung_, Kris _hyung_ dia Luhan _hyung_" Sehun memperkenalkan kedua orang itu seraya menunjuk mereka bergantian.

Luhan dan Kris terlihat berjabat tangan. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang _namja_ dengan pipi gembul.

"Sehun-ah~ eh? Kris?" seru Minseok.

"Xiumin?"

"ah~ ku kira kau melupakanku" Minseok mengambil tempat duduk didepan di samping Kris –dihadapan Luhan.

"tidak mungkin aku melupakan orang yang berhasil membuatku tak sadarkan diri selama sehari penuh" ucap Kris sarkatis.

"hahaha, sudahlah tidak perlu diungkit lagi. Lagi pula aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"yak! Kalian mengabaikan kami!" seru Sehun.

"Seokkie, siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan dingin. Ia cemburu rupanya~

"dia? Dia _hoobae_-ku saat di SMA"

"tuan-tuan, ini pesanan anda" seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"ah terima kasih~" jawab Sehun. Ia dengan semangat langsung melahap es krim dihadapannya.

"Sehuna~ pelan-pelan makannya" ujar Luhan. Sehun memelankan tempo makannya.

"_ne~ hyung~~"_ Kris tersenyum sedikit.

"apa kau mau lagi Sehun?" Tanya Kris

"apa boleh?" Sehun menatap Kris penuh harap.

"tentu. Siapa yang akan melarang?" Kris mengusap rambut Sehun. Luhan menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"baiklah, biar aku sendiri yang memesan~" Sehun langsung pergi untuk menjemput es krim- es krimnya.

"Kris. Sudah berapa lama kua mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Minseok sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri bersama es krim miliknya.

"eum. Belum lama. Mungkin baru sekitar sebulanan" Luhan mengangguk.

"kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Kris acuh.

"tidak. Kau terlihat seperti menyukainya" jawab Luhan sama acuhnya.

"heh? Kau bercanda? Dia terlalu bocah untukku. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai adik ku saja. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya"

"baguslah kalau begitu"

"lagipula … aku sudah menemukan calon kekasihku" ucap Kris dengan smirk mengerikan dibibirnya. Luhan merinding melihatnya.

"Luhannie. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Minseok.

"ah. _Ne"_

"baiklah _kajja_, katanya kau mau membeli rubik baru"

"eum. Kris, aku pergi dulu bilang pada Sehun aku pergi duluan"

"ya"

Sehun kembali dengan senyum bak anak kecil.

"eh? Dimana Luhan dan Minseok _hyung_?"

"mereka pergi duluan. Luhan ingin membeli rubik baru"

"oh"

"hey. Sehun-ah"

"_ne_?"

"apa kau …–" Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"menyukai Jongin?"

Pada waktu yang bersamaan Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jongin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n **

maaf jika updetnya lama. Yeah~ saya harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas saya baru bisa melanjutkan FF ini. Maaf kalau alurnya jadi kacau gini T-T

maaf saya gabisa bales review~

keep reviewing yap~~~~

**Big Thank's to:**

**RaeMii | Dazzling Kpopers | evilfish1503 | destyrahmasari | Mir-acleKim | sehunaaa | Misyel | Oh Dhan Mi | askasufa | Ran Hwa | diyas | Sondubu | haejoonma | chiisalma | sehunkai | ryuuki | | GLux99 | Cho Ai Lyn | seblak park | tiaa | Nia | alcici349 | Cho Dae Sin | Kim Mika | NanaFujoshi | Milky | HunHan Baby | AYUnhomin | | | wonkyuhae | taryfeb | Jjongie Chaca Yixing **

**Last~~~ RnR please~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: KaiHun (Of Course), ChanBaek, KrisHo, XiuHan , Kyungsoo.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChanBaek, XiuHan**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Sehun kembali dengan senyum bak anak kecil._

_"eh? Dimana Luhan dan Minseok hyung?" _

_"mereka pergi duluan. Luhan ingin membeli rubik baru"_

_"oh"_

_"hey. Sehun-ah"_

_"ne?" _

_"apa kau …–" Sehun menaikkan alisnya. _

_"menyukai Jongin?"_

_Pada waktu yang bersamaan Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jongin. _

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**More Than Best Friend**

**1308**

* * *

"a-aku… engg, a-aku …" Ucap Jongin terbata. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"kau apa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"argh! Aku tak tau!" ucap Jongin frustasi. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan seringaiannya. Oh~ seprtinya Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu disini.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Sehun bingung hendak menjawab apa pada Kris.

"eum .. eum .. aku, aku … huhh~~~ ya, aku menyukai Jongin" Sehun mengaku. Kris ber-smirk ria.

"jadi menyukai sahabat sendiri eoh?" goda Kris.

"yak! Itu juga bukan salahku" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ya, ya aku tau. Lalu? Apa rencana mu?"

"huh? Rencana apa?"

"rencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Jongin" ucap Kris dengan tampang 'sok' polos.

"aish! Sudah tidak perlu dibahas lagi _hyung_" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun kembali larut dalam kegiatan ayo-memakan-es-krim-nya dan mengabaikan Kris yang kembali berusaha menggodanya.

* * *

"k-kau serius Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"_ne hyung_, aku tau kalau rasa itu tidak ada didalam hatimu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu memaksakannya"

"_aniyo_, kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh" Joonmyun tersenyum miris.

"eum. Tapi _hyung_. Bisakah … kau mengantarkan ku kebandara nanti?"

"_ne_. tanpa kau minta pun aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya"

"baiklah _hyung_. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang"

"apa perlu ku antar?"

"_aniyo_. Tidak perlu repot-repot _hyung_" tolak Kyungsoo lembut.

"baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan _ne_" ucap Joonmyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Joonmyun hanya duduk termenung dikamarnya. Ia merasa bosan, tapi ia juga sedang malas keluar rumah. Akkhirnya dengan malas-malasan ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota tidak buruk juga. Pikirnya.

* * *

"Jongin, kurasa Baekki dan aku akan pergi deluan. Tak apa kan jika kami pergi? Kau bisa mendatangi Sehun dan Kris jika kau mau" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ya. Tak apa. Kemana mereka pergi?"

"mereka pergi kekedai es krim disekitar taman ini. Kau cari saja"

"hn. Terima kasih"

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya –ia sudah membayar pesanannya tentunya– lalu berjalan mengitari taman, atau bisa dibiang mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun dan Kris yang sedang mengusapkan tangannya dibibir Sehun.

Oh. My. God!

Jongin panas sendiri melihatnya. Segera ia datangi 'pasangan' itu.

"hai Sehun" sapa Jongin.

"eh? Jongin? Kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau tadi bersama ChanBaek _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang berkencan" oh~ kau berbohong eh? Jongin. Kris menyeringai.

"oh. Kukira kau sedang mencari Sehun" ini bukan suara Sehun, tentu saja.

"oh, tidak juga. Aku hanya bosan karena ditinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_, jadi yeah~ aku berjalan-jalan saja disekitar taman ini" pandai sekali kau mengelak Kim Jongin.

"ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak menanyakan kenapa kau bisa sampai ditempat ini" jawab Kris acuh. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang lelaki yang sedikit kurang tinggi di ujung jalan. Seringaian kembali mengembang pada bibir Kris ketika mengenali lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Sehun kurasa aku ada urusan mendadak. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang" tanpa memunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Kris langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

"_mwo_? Yak! Kris _hyung_ kau belum membayar es krim ini!" seru Sehun.

"biar aku saja yang membayarnya" sahut Jongin.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sesuatu didada Jongin serasa mau lepas dibuatnya.

"t-tentu saja. Kapan aku membohingimu?"

"ah~~ kau memang baik Jonginnie~~~"

"hey, sudah berapa lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"eum~ _molla_~ aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Mungkin sejak kita SMP?"

"mungkin"

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan tidak pelan –atau sebut saja berlari kearah lelaki berkulit putih yang sendari tadi ditatapinya. Dengan –sangat– sengaja, ia menabrakkan tubuh besarnya pada lelaki mungil tadi.

"uh! _Appo_~~" keluh lelaki itu.

"ah. _Mianhae_. _Gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Kris,

"_ne~ gwenchan_– kau?" seru lelaki itu diakhir kalimatnya. Kris tersenyum.

"ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Joonmyun-ssi~ apa kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"a-ah. Ya kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa. _Gomawo_ Wufan-ssi sudah mau menolongku saat itu"

"tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Panggil aku Kris saja"

"Keuriseu?"ulang Joonmyun dengan nada kebingungan. Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kris!"

"Kris?"

"ya. Haha. Ku kira kau tidak bisa menyebutnya" ejek Kris.

"ya! Kau meremehkan ku eoh?" Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kris mematung.

"y-ya! Kau kenapa?" Joonmyun memukul bahu Kris pelan. Kris langsung tersadar dari diamnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar disana?" aak Kris seraya menunjuk sebuah _café_. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kau mau memesan apa Joonmyun-ah?"

"_hot chocolate_ saja"

"baiklah _hot chocolate_ 2" pesan Kris pada pelayan yang sendari tadi menunggu disamping meja mereka. Pelayan tersebut mengulangi pesanan Kris lalu pergi menjauh dari meja mareka. Kris sibuk menatapi wajah Joonmyun –yang terlihat sedang kacau.

"jadi? Kenapa wajahmu bisa sekacau itu?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"_ne?"_

"sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Aku tak keberatan jika kau mau _curhat_ padaku" ujar Kris lagi. Joonmyun terlihat menghela napasnya.

"eum, jadi begini …" Joonmyun tanpa ragu menceritakan tantang kejadian yang barusaja ia alami bersama Kyungsoo.

"jadi selama setahun kalian berpacaran kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya?" tanya Kris ketika Joonmyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Joonmyun mengangguk.

"Joonmyun-ah"

"_ne_?"

"apa … kau pernah merasakan … _love at the first sight_?" tanya Kris.

Joonmyun langsung menatap Kris tepat dimatanya. Sebuah kesalahan yang besar karena setelah itu jantungnya berdegup melebihi ritmenya. Tatapan Kris yang teduh seakan menghipnotis dirinya.

"Joonmyun?"

Suara berat Kris membuat Joonmyun tersadar dari pesona Kris.

"a-ah. Y-ya. Sepertinya aku sedang merasakannya sekarang" Joonmyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Bodoh! Itu sama saja dengan buka kartu namanya. Sementara didepannya Kris tengah tersenyum –menyeringai maksudku– mendengar kalimat itu.

"baguslah. Berarti kau pasti mengerti apa yang kurasakan padamu sekarang" ucap Kris sesantai mungkin.

"_m-mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" Joonmyun terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kim Joonmyun, Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Seoul Univercity. Baru saja putus dari kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Anak dari pasangan Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Jongwoon. Lahir pada hari Rabu tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Tinggi badan 172. Apa semua itu benar?" Joonmyun melongo.

"d-dari mana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Joonmyun.

"aku tau semua tentangmu, _baby~_" ucap Kris dengan seringaiannya yang membuat Joonmyun memerah.

* * *

Sehun tengah menghabiskan es krim terakhirnya. Jongin tengah sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang memakan eskrimnya dengan sangat lahap.

"apa kau sudah selelsai?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Sehun membersikan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"_ne_!" jawab Sehun.

"baiklah, _kajja_"

"eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"temani aku membeli sesuatu"

"baiklah~~ _kajja_~~"

Jongin mengajak Sehun kesebuah toko yang berada diujung jalan. Tak sengaja Sehun menangkap sosok Kris bersama seorang _namja_. Ia hanya dapat melihat _namja_ dari belakang. Sehun ingin menghampiri Kris, sebelum Jongin kembali menarik tangannya.

"_palli_ Sehun-ah"

"sebenarnya kau mau membeli apa Jongin-ah?"

"aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang"

"oh"

"hey Sehun-ah. Bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Jongin seraya menenteng sebuah topi.

"kurasa bagus yang kau pegang" jawab Sehun.

"baiklah. Coba kau pakai~"

"_mwo_? Kenapa aku yang pakai?"

"sudahlah pakai saja" Jongin melepaskan topi pemberian Kris lalu memasang topi yang dipilihnya.

"nah~~ kau tampak lebih bagus memakai topi itu"

"terserah kau saja. Kemarikan topi dari Kris _hyung_" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya saja.

"Sehun-ah~ kenapa kau begitu lucu eoh?" Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Oh! Apa kalian mendengarnya? Detak jantung Sehun maupun Jonginlangsung menggila tanpa diperintah. Yeah~ Jongin kau membuat kerja jantung kalian kacau~~

"a-aku akan membayar topi itu dulu" ucap Jongin ketika sadar dari jantungan dadakannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk canggung.

_"kya~~ sialan kau Kim Jongin! Kau mau membunuhku eoh? Tega-teganya kau membuat jantungku error seperi ini TAT" _

_"hey jantung bisakah kau berdetak lebih normal lagi? Ugh! Oh Sehun bisakah kau menormalkan kembali detak jantungku? T-T"_

Ya~~ biarkanlah mereka menenangkan jantung mereka sendiri.

* * *

"Luhannie~ _mianhae_" ucap lelaki berpipi seperti bakpau pada seorang lelaki lainnya.

"_Gwenchana_ Minseokie. Ini bukan salahmu, tak masalah kalau kita harus menunda penerbangan kita sampai kau benar-benar sembuh" kata Luhan lembut.

"benarkah? Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kita menunda penerbangannya?"

"ya Minseokie~"

"_Gomawo _Luhannie~" Minseok memeluk Luhan erat, membuat suhu tubuhnya yang benar-benar tinggi menyentuh kulit Luhan.

"astaga Minseokie. Kau benar-benar panas. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Minseok mengangguk.

"baiklah. Tunggu disini aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan coklat hangat"

"Luhannie … kau yakin?" tanya Minseok ragu. Luhan mendesah. Terakhir kali ia mencoba membuat sesuatu didapur, yang terjadi adalah ia hampir mati karena ulahnya sendiri.

"hhhh~ mungkin aku akan mencari diluar saja. Kau tunggu _ne_" Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Minseok lalu beranjak dari kasur yang ditiduri oleh Minseok.

_"bahkan rambutnya saja terasa sangat panas"_ batin Luhan.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari-hari yang ditunggu Kyungsoo. Hari kelulusan. Setelah –atau mungkin sebelum– acara kelulusan selesai ia akan langsung menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Negri Sakura. Ya~ Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru disana. Lingkungan baru, suasana baru, orang-orang baru, dan juga kisah cinta yang baru. Ia sudah lelah menyiksa batinnya selama satu tahun ini.

Kyungsoo tau jika Joonmyun hanya menyayanginya sebatas _Hyung _ke _Dongsaeng_nya. Tidak lebih. Namun ia dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan jika Joonmyun benar-benar mencintainya. Ia hanya berharap akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya diNegri Sakura sana.

Ah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana bocah berkulit hitam dengan nama Jongin itu? Ia sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan bocah itu tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo akan pergi keJepang untuk waktu yang –sangat– lama.

Saat ini aula sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa kelas XII dan beberapa kelas XI. Beberapa dari kelas XI akan menampilkan beberapa penampilan untuk acara kelulusan tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun. Kyungsoo juga akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu diakhir acara.

Jongin tengah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk penampilannya –dengan Sehun– nanti. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari seseorang.

"ah! KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_!" Sehun berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang –termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo– memandang kearahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"_wae_ Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"_ani_, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu. Kudengar kau ada diperingkat kedua, benarkah?"

"_ne_. aku juga tidak menyangka"

"woahhh~~ _Daebak hyung_. Semoga tahun depan aku juga bisa berada diposisi itu" Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"selamat ya _hyung~~~" _Ucap Sehun lagi.

"_gomawo_ Sehun-ah" balas Kyungsoo. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_hyung_ selamat atas keberhasilanmu" ucap Jongin.

"_ne, gomawo _Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

**DEG**

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Jongin terlihat memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat berperasaan. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo bisa saja hancur jika tidak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan properti-properti yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Sehun.

"ya"

"kalau begitu pakai ini!"

Jongin memakaikan topi _hip-hop_ dengan tulisan 'GROWL' diatasnya kepada Sehun. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah memakai topi yang sama tetapi berbeda warna.

"ya! Ini kan topi yang waktu itu kau berikan padaku kenapa bisa berada ditanganmu?" tanya Sehun.

"kau tidak tau ya? Kim Jongin mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan yang bisa menghilang dan muncul disuatu tempat hanya dengan jentikan jari"

"cih, mana ada yang seperti itu didunia nyata" Sehun mencibir.

"kau harus menerima kenyataan jika yang seperti itu ada Sehun-ah. Dan orangnnya adalah aku" balas Jongin dengan percaya diri.

Sehun baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Jongin ketika sang MC telah memanggil nama mereka berdua. Ketika Jongin dan Sehun berdiri diatas panggung –yang bisa dibilang 'wah'– banyak _yeoja_ yang histeris melihat mereka. Bisa dibilang Jongin dan Sehun termasuk dalam orang-orang tenar disekolah itu.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada diposisi masing-masing.

_Neo hoksi molla gyeonggohaneunde (jal deuro)  
Jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous)  
Jakku nareul jageukhajima (keun il na)  
Nado nal molla (oh)_

_ Sumi jakku meotneunda niga nal hyanghae georo onda  
Nareul bomyeo utneunda neodo naege geullineunji_

_ Nun api da kamkamhae niga ddurheojyeora chyeodabeol ddae  
Gwitga-e gakawojin sumsori (away)_

_ nal michige mandeuneun neo-in-geol_

_ Amudo neol motboge (useul ddae) pume gam chugoshipeo (I'm so serious)_

_ Neol norineun siseobdeuri (yo) nae anhae ireona  
geosen soyongduri_

_Geomeun geurimja nae anhae kae-eo-na (ha)  
Neol boneun du nun-e (na na na na) bulkotidwinda  
Geunyeo gyeotheseo moduga mulleona ije jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae (eureurong wo)  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae  
Neo mulleoseoji aneumyeon (yo) dachyeodo meolla (golchiapa)_

_Nari seon nunbitgwa be-il-deut-han ginjanggam jigeum tamsaekjungiya (yeahap) neoye juwireul baby huh  
Neon geunyang geudaero isseo namaneul bwarabomyeonseo  
Jeoldae neol bonaejian-ha dugeobwa baby yeah  
Heurin gonggasogeseo (heurin gonggasogeseo)  
Seonmyeonghage bit naneun (seonmyeonghage bit naneun)  
Neol norineun siseondeul nae an-hae ullineun gyeongbo ullimsori_

_Geomeun geurimja nae anhae kae-eo-na (ha)  
Neol boneun du nun-e (na na na na) bulkotidwinda (ok)  
Geunyeo gyeotheseo moduga mulleona ije jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae (yeolsenda yeah ready)  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae (eureuro~ng)  
Neo mulleoseoji aneumyeon dachyeodo meolla_

_E.X.O_

_ yeah ddo dareun neukdaedeuri bulsera (bulsera)  
Neomuna wanbyeokhan nae yeojara (yeojara)  
Pum sogen budeureobge neoreul an-go  
Neomaneul wihaeseo naneun nanpukhaejigo  
Gyeolgugen ganghanjaga eodgedwineun mi-in (answer)  
Jariga eobseunika geunyang duraga (i will what?)  
Ganeungseong jeroya dareunika geumanbwa  
Geunyeoreul neombondamyeon nareul meonjeo neomeobwa_

_Uri malgo hana dulssik jiwoborija yeah  
Neohago naman yeogi nama meomchyeojin deusi wah_

_Geomeun geurimja nae anhae kae-eo-na (yeah)  
Neol boneun du nun-e bulkotidwinda  
Geunyeo gyeotheseo moduga mulleona (da mulleona) ije jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na____eureurong eureurong eureurong dae (eureuro~ng)  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae (eureuro~ng)  
Na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae  
Neo mulleoseoji aneumyeon dachyeodo meolla (dachyeodo molla)_

**PROKK … PROKK …PROKK**

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton, tanda mereka sangat menyukai penampilan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badan, lalu kembali kebelakang panggung.

Sehun langsung menegak botol minumannya ketika sampai dibelakang panggung. Ia sangat haus. Keringat terlihat bercucuran diwajahnya yang putih dan mulus.

"Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah seusai acara ini?" tanya Jongin.

"hn? Untuk apa?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"kanapa tidak disini saja?"

"tidak bisa. Ini … rahasia"

"baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu"

_"baiklah mari kita panggil Kyungsoo! ia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul, _Don't Go!" terdengar suara MC yang terlalu bersemangat.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk disebuah kursi ditengah panggung. Terdengar _intro _dari lagu tersebut.

_Jogeumahan nalgaejit nal hyanghan ikkeulim naege ddaraora sonjithan geot gatasseo_

_Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iygai gaseume hwioriga molachineun geunal bam_

_Omyohan geudaeui mosebe neokseul nohgo hanabbunin yeonghoneul bbaetgigo_

_Geudaeui momjise wanjeonhi chwihaeseo sumswineun geot jocah ijeobeorin nainde_

_Walcheu cheoreom sabbunhi anja nuneu ddel su eobseo_

_Shiseoni jayeonseure geoleumada neol ddaragajanha_

_Nal annaehaejwo yeah geudaega salgo itneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo_

_Oh sesang kkeuchirado dwiddara galteni budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji malajow_

_Achimi wado sarajiji malajwo oh_

_Kkumeul kkuneun geoleum_

_Geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi woo woo hoo~ woo woo hoo~ woo woo hoo~_

_Listen_

_Eodiseo watneunji eodiro ganeunji chinjeolhi yeogikkaji majungeul wajun neo_

_Gapareun oreumak kkakkajin jeobyeodo geokjeongma mueotdo duryeoeul geoshi eobseuni_

_Neoneun bbomnae uahan jatae oh nan myeotbeonigo banhago_

_Sarangeun ireohge nado morege yegodo eobshi bolshieh chajawa_

_Walcheu cheoreom sabbunhi anja nuneu ddel su eobseo_

_Shiseoni jayeonseure geoleumada neol ddaragajanha_

_Nal annaehaejwo yeah geudaega salgo itneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo_

_Oh sesang kkeuchirado dwiddara galteni budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji malajow_

_Achimi wado sarajiji malajwo oh_

_Kkumeul kkuneun geoleum_

_Geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi_

_Natseon goseul hamaendahaedo gileul ilheobeorindaedo nuguboda_

_Soljikhan naui maeumeul ddareulgeoyah_

_Joyonghi nune ddwineun momjit nalkarobgo budeureoun nunbit geobuhal su eoseunikka_

_Nal deryeodajwo yeah geudaega salgo itneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo_

_Oh sesangi kkeuchirado ddaragalkke_

_Oh no nae shiyaeseo beoseonaji malajwo_

_Achimi wado sarajiji malajwo oh_

_Jogeumahan sonjit naui gaseume hwieoriga chinda woo woo hoo~ woo woo hoo~ woo woo hoo~_

PROOOKKK … PROOKK … PROKK

Kembali tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terdengar. Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"_hyung_! Kau sangat keren!" seru Jongin.

"_gomawo_. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang Jongin-ah"

"kau … mau kemana _hyung_?"

"oh, aku lupa memberi taumu. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Dan mungkin aku akan menetap disana"

"_MWO_? Kau bercanda kan _hyung?_"

"tidak. Aku serius. Sangat serius Jongin. Makanya sekarang aku sedang buru-buru agar tidak tertinggal pesawat"

"biar aku yang mengantarmu _hyung_"

"baiklah _kajja!_"

Tak lama setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi, Sehun datang dengan ponsel yang berada ditelinganya.

"_hyung, _aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarmu~ kau tau Jongin mengajakku bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah sesudah acara usai. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu"

"Jinjja?_ Apa yang akan ia katakana?_"

"aku juga tidak mengetahuinya _hyung_. Jika aku sudah mengetahuinya aku tidak akan repot-repot ketaman belakang sekolah"

"_tapi Sehun-ah~~ apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarkan kami?" _itu suara Minseok.

"_mianhae_ Minseok _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"_huhh~~ baiklah-baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti" _

**PIP**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minseok langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya. Nampaknya ia terlihat begitu kesal karena Sehun tidak bisa mengantarkan mereka kebandara.

"huh~ _mianhae hyungie~" _ujar Sehun pelan. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar dibangku taman tersebut. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia mengunggu kehadiran Jongin, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang jua. Awan yang tadinya sangat bersahabat telah berganti dengan awan hitam yang terlihat mengerikan.

**TES…**

**TES…**

**TES… **

Satu per satu air hujan mulai turun membasahi kursi taman tersebut dan tentunya seseorang yang tengah mendudukinya. Sehun tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana ketika merasakan rintik hujan mulai membasahi dirinya. Ia hanya memandang kosong pemandangan didepannya.

Perlu aku ingatkan jika Sehun tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Dan sekarang ia seakan mencari penyakit dengan berdiam diri dibawah hujan lebat seperti ini. Oh Sehun! Kemana otak jenius mu eoh?

Sehun memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah tengah merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membuatnya merasakan betapa dinginnya air itu. Tapi seakan mati rasa, ia tidak mempedulikan dinginnya air itu. Ia akan tetap menunggu seorang Kim Jongin yang entah kapan akan datang.

* * *

Luhan dan Minseok sampai dibandara ketika hujan telah mengguyur sebagian besar kota Seoul. Terlintas dipikirannya tentang Sehun. Apa lelaki itu masih berada ditaman belakang sekolahnya?

Lalu ia teringat kata-kata Sehun kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Itu berarti Sehun tidak mungkin berada ditaman sekarang. Jongin pasti mengajaknya berteduh agar Sehun tidak terkena air hujan yang dingin.

Namun pikirannya hancur begitu saja ketika melihat sosok –yang mirip– Jongin tengah berjalan dengan santainya dibandara. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun.

**TUUTTT …**

**TUUTTT…**

**TUU**–

"_y-yeoboseyo_" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa Jongin bersamamu?" Tanya Luhan panik. Suara Sehun disebrang sana terdengar seperti tidak baik-baik saja.

"_a-aku baik-baik s-saja hyung. K-kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semoga perjalananmu lancer hyung"_

**PIP**

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mendapati lelaki berbibir tebal itu dimana-mana.

"ada apa Luhannie?" Tanya Minseok yang sendari tadi kebingungan dengan sikap Luhan.

"Sehun! Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang"

"_mwo_? Apa maksudmu Luhannie? Bukannya Sehun sedang bersama Jongin?"

"_aniyo_, tadi aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Jongin disekitar sini"

"kau yakin? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Luhannie" Minseok menenangkan.

"huhh~ semoga saja Minseokie"

"baiklah, _kajja_ kita masuk" Luhan mengangguk dan menggeret koper mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sedang berpapasan dengn orang yang sedang mereka cari.

* * *

Jongin tengah berteduh dari hujan saat ini. Ia memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berteduh saat ini. Dan dia sedang tidak ingin berbasah-basahan hanya untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Ia melepaskan topi yang ia pakai, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat topi tersebut kebar dengan topi milik Sehun.

Eh, tunggu dulu Sehun?

Sepertinya Jongin melupakan sesuatu yang penting disini.

ASTAGA! Ia lupa telah membuat janji dengan Sehun ditaman belakang sekolah!

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Tak peduli jika bajunya akan basah. Ia merasa _de javu _sekarang. Setelah sampai dimobilnya ia langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ugh! Sangat tidak sayang pada nyawa sendiri eoh?

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir sekolahnya dan memarkir dengan asal mobilnya, ia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang.

Jantungnya serasa terhenti ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dan kulit pucat tengah terbaring dikursi taman. Segera dihampirinya lelaki itu.

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! Kau dengar aku?" seru Jongin. Tapi tidak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Sehun. Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun menuju mobilnya lalu melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

_"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Mianhae"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

**alur sengaja saya percepat karena saya tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Saya harus kembali ke asrama hari minggu nanti. Jadi mungkin 1 chapter lagi FF ini akan saya tamatkan. **

**Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan updetnya ff ini. Saya mendapat kecelakaan kecil kemarin, tangan kanan saya keseleo dan tidak bisa digunakan utnuk mengetik sementara. Tangan Kiri saya juga luka-luka -_-. Jadi proses/?nya tambah lama. Haha. **

**Makasih juga biat readers-nim yang sudah mensupport saya^^ saranghae! Haha. **

**Maaf kalau ceritanya ga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan ^^**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo. Saya ga sempat baca ulang.**

**Maaf juga saya gabisa bales review kalian. Saya Cuma bisa kasih BIG THANKS buat kalian ^.^**

**Dan maaf, maaf yang lainnya ^o^**

**Semoga kalian tidak kecewa. **

**Keep Reviewing ne~~~**

**Big Thanks to:**

**RaeMii | Dazzling Kpopers | evilfish1503 | destyrahmasari | Mir-acleKim | sehunaaa | Misyel | Oh Dhan Mi | askasufa | Ran Hwa | diyas | Sondubu | haejoonma | chiisalma | sehunkai | ryuuki | | GLux99 | Cho Ai Lyn | seblak park | tiaa | Nia | alcici349 | Cho Dae Sin | Kim Mika | NanaFujoshi | Milky | HunHan Baby | AYUnhomin | | | wonkyuhae | taryfeb | Jjongie Chaca Yixing | asdindas | myuu myuu | fangirl-shipper | mikky | haejoonma | Guest **

**LAST~ REVIEW PLEASE /keropi eyes/**

* * *

**X O X O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: KaiHun (Of Course), ChanBaek, KrisHo, XiuHan , Kyungsoo.**

**Other Cast: Yixing, Tao.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChanBaek, XiuHan.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Jongin tengah berteduh dari hujan saat ini. Ia memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berteduh saat ini. Dan dia sedang tidak ingin berbasah-basahan hanya untuk mengambil mobilnya._

_Ia melepaskan topi yang ia pakai, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat topi tersebut kebar dengan topi milik Sehun._

_Eh, tunggu dulu Sehun?_

_Sepertinya Jongin melupakan sesuatu yang penting disini._

_ASTAGA! Ia lupa telah membuat janji dengan Sehun ditaman belakang sekolah!_

_Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Tak peduli jika bajunya akan basah. Ia merasa _de javu_ sekarang. Setelah sampai dimobilnya ia langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ugh! Sangat tidak sayang pada nyawa sendiri eoh?_

_Setelah sampai ditempat parkir sekolahnya dan memarkir dengan asal mobilnya, ia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang._

_Jantungnya serasa terhenti ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dan kulit pucat tengah terbaring dikursi taman. Segera dihampirinya lelaki itu._

_"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! Kau dengar aku?" seru Jongin. Tapi tidak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Sehun. Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun menuju mobilnya lalu melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat._

"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Mianhae"

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present**

**More Than Best Friend**

**130817**

* * *

Jongin tengah memeluk Sehun erat dibalik selimut tebal yang menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Setelah diperiksa dirumah sakit dan memastikan jika Sehun tidak kenapa-kenapa, Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Dan berakhirlah ia disini.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun ketika tertidur –atau pingsan? –. Jongin menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang nenutupi matanya. Dielusnya keringat yang menetes pada dahi Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya –bibirnya– kedahi Sehun. Dikecupnya dahi Sehun dengan penuh perasaan, sensasi panas langsung hinggap dibibirnya ketika mencium Sehun.

"eung~~ Jongin~" Igau Sehun. Membuat Jongin makin merasa bersalah.

"sttt~ aku disini Sehun-ah. _Mianhae_ sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini" Jongin kembali memeluk erat Sehun.

"_mianhae~ mianhae _Sehun-ah"

"Jongin~"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia meresa sanat kedinginan sekarang. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk dipakai berpikir. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"kau sudah bangun Sehun-ah?" Tanya sebuah suara disebelahnya.

Mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar saat otaknya selesai memproses siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jongin!" seru Sehun kaget.

"_mianhae_ Sehun-ah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku"

"aku lelah Jongin-ah. Lelah menunggumu" ucap Sehun.

"_mwo_? Maksudmu apa?"

"aku lelah menunggumu menyadari perasaanku padamu"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya agar membelakangi Jongin –yang sedang tersenyum lebar– lalu menutup matanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"hey Sehun-ah. Kau mau tau sesuatu?"

"_ani_. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah"

"_ani, ani_ biar aku memberi tau padamu rahasia ini. Ini sangat penting sekali"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mendudukkan tubuhya lalu berteriak dihadapan Jongin.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA! BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKANKU? AKU LELAH JONGIN! LELAH! LELAH MEMNYEMBUNYIKAN SAKIT HATIKU! LELAH MELIHAT KAU DENGAN KYUNGSOO! JADI SEKARANG –hiks KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" marah Sehun.

Jongin menarik Sehun kepelukannya.

"hiks–hiks, kenapa? Hiks kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Sehun.

"karna aku … menyayangimu"

"sebagai–hiks sahabat?"

"eum. Tentu saja!" jawab Jongin dengan senyum jahil dibibirnya.

"bisakah–hiks kau melihatku sebagai Oh Sehun? Bukan–hiks sebagai sahabatmu?"

"sahabatku juga bernama Oh Sehun kau tau? Dia yang mencuri sesuatu yang paling berharga yang aku punya"

"_mwo_! Aku tidak pernah mencuri apa pun kau tau!"

"kau tau … kau sudah mencuri hatiku Sehun-ah" jawab Jongin

"a-apa?"

"_saranghae_"

* * *

Kyungsoo menggeret koper besarnya menuju mobil jemputannya. Dari ujung sana terlihay seorang lelaki berlari menuju kearahnya.

"hahh–hahh–hahh. Apa kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya orang itu dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar.

"ya. Apa kau yang akan menjemputku?"

"hn. Kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing. Kau bisa memanggilku Yixing. Aku yang akan menjadi _Housemate_mu" ujarnya dengan senyuman menawan.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Yixing-ssi"

"Yixing saja"

Ya~~ semoga saja ini adalah awal yang baik untuk kisah percintaan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Oh Sehun apa kau mendengar aku?"

"apa yang kau bilang barusan? Apa aku bermimpi?"

"kau sedang tidak bermimpi Sehun-ah"

**CUP**

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun.

"sudah yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi? _Saranghaeyo _Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"tidak Oh Sehun" Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"yak! _Appo_" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun yang masih terasa hangat.

"jadi apa jawabanmu Oh Sehun?"

"kau jelas sudah tau jawabannya Tuan Jongin" Sehun mencibir.

"baiklah. Kau menjadi milikku sekarang. Jadi jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Kris lagi"

"kau … cemburu?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"sudah jelas bukan?" Sehun tersenyum. Ia merasa mereka begitu bodoh.

"Jongin-ah. Sejak kapan kau suka padaku? Bukankah kau menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"aku tidak tau kapan aku menyukaimu. Dan soal Kyungsoo. kurasa aku hanya mengaguminya saja"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehun-ah. Apa kau sudah baikkan? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"eng, tidak juga"

"baguslah. Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat"

"eum!"

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Jongin menaikkan selimut yang digunakan Sehun sampai lehernya.

"jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku _ne_?"

"iya~ tuan Kim Jongin yang tidak peka~"

"hey, nama panggilan apa itu? Tidurlah agar kita bisa berkencan besok" Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Sehun memerah.

"yasudah sana keluar! Aku mau istirahat!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut–menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kau sangat manis Sehunnie~~"

* * *

"yak! Yifan kembalikan ponselku!"

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengangkat telpon dari manusia bernama Tao itu! Kau milikku sekarang"

"Wu Yifan! Tao itu temanku! Kami akan mengerjakan tugas~~ ayolah~ berikan padaku"

"tidak~ tidak. Biar aku yang membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu Kim Joonmyun"

"huhh~ terserah kau saja lah" ujar Joonmyun

"_baby_ jangan marah okay?"

"kau menyebalkan Wu Yifan" Joonmyun pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan menghentak—hentakkan kakinya.

* * *

"Minseokkie, apa kau sudah memilih gaunnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"eum, menurutmu bagus yang ini atau yang ini?'

"bagaimana jika yang ini saja?"

"baiklah! Aku akan menggunakan itu. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Sehun nanti?"

"sudah. Kau tenang saja. Ia pasti akan terlihat cantik nanti. Haha"

"kau ada-ada saja Luhannie"

"baiklah ayo kita mencari cincin"

"_kajja_!"

* * *

"kau yakin inginmenikahi anakku?"

"_ne_. aku sangat yakin _ahjussi_"

"apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun-ku?"

"_ne, ahjumma. _Saya akan berusaha membahagiakan Baekhyun sampai saya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi"

"baiklah. Kalau begitu persiapkan acara pertunangan kalian satu minggu lagi"

"terimakasih _ahjussi_"

"panggil aku _aboji_"

"_ne, jeongmal gomawoyo aboji"_ Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun disampingnya tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Ia sempat ragu ketika chanyeol berkata ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan ingin meminta restu.

Ia takut jika ayah dan ibunya tidak memberikan mereka restu. Tuan Byun adalah ayah yang cukup _overprotective_, sehingga ia ragu jika Chanyeol akan mendapatkan restu dengan begitu mudahnya.

Namun ia cukup terkejut ketika kedua orang tuanya dengan mudahnya memberikan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Mereka hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas –bagi Baekhyun–.

"baiklah _aboji_, _eomonim_ Kami pergi mencari cincin dahulu~" ucap Chanyeol riang.

"hati-hati dijalan. Jangan pulang terlalu larut" seru Ibu Baekhyun.

"_ne_~" jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

* * *

Sehun tengah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin sekarang. Ia tengah memakai _dress_ selutut dengan bahu yang ter-ekspos dan sebuah wig berwarna merah marun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini semua ulah Luhan _hyung_nya.

"Sehunnie~ cepatlah. Kau haru membawakan cincin itu bersama Jongin kan"

"_ne umma~_"

Sehun berjalan seanggun mungkin menuju pasangan yang sebentar lagi mengkiat janji suci dihadapannya. Disebelahnya ada Jongin yang memakai _Tuxedo_ yang menambah kadar tampan pada dirinya.

Mereka menyodorkan sepasang cincin itu pada Luhan dan Minseok.

"kau sangat cantik Sehunnie" ejek Luhan.

"kau menyebalkan _hyung_!"

Setelah saling memakaikan cincin pendeta memerintahkan Luhan dan Minseok untuk berciuman.

Ketika Luhan dan Minseok yang berciuman, Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menarik wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya.

"yak!"

* * *

**This is not the end. Sehun's Love story is begingin here~**

* * *

**a/n.**

**aaaa. Saya stress!**

**Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan. Saya buat ending fic ini hanya 3 jam. Jadi maaf kalau banyak typo. Atau salah penulisan/?**

**Saya pamit hiatus~ maaf kalau saya banyak salah~~~**

**Big Thanks to:**

**RaeMii | Dazzling Kpopers | evilfish1503 | destyrahmasari | Mir-acleKim | sehunaaa | Misyel | Oh Dhan Mi | askasufa | Ran Hwa | diyas | Sondubu | haejoonma | chiisalma | sehunkai | ryuuki | | GLux99 | Cho Ai Lyn | seblak park | tiaa | Nia | alcici349 | Cho Dae Sin | Kim Mika | NanaFujoshi | Milky | HunHan Baby | AYUnhomin | | | wonkyuhae | taryfeb | Jjongie Chaca Yixing | asdindas | myuu myuu | fangirl-shipper | mikky | haejoonma | Guest | 12Wolf | Baby Magnae | DEPO LDH**

* * *

**X O X O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : More Than Bestfriend**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Main Pair : KaiHun(Kai/Sehun).**

**Cast: KaiHun (Of Course), ChanBaek, KrisHo, XiuHan , Kyungsoo, Yixing.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sejak lama menyukai Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan Kai yang mengagumi Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana nasib dari Oh Sehun? Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir ****_happy ending_****? Cast: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChanBaek, XiuHan**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

_Sehun tengah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin sekarang. Ia tengah memakai dress selutut dengan bahu yang ter-ekspos dan sebuah wig berwarna merah marun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini semua ulah Luhan _hyung_nya._

_"Sehunnie~ cepatlah. Kau haru membawakan cincin itu bersama Jongin kan"_

_"_ne umma_~"_

_Sehun berjalan seanggun mungkin menuju pasangan yang sebentar lagi mengkiat janji suci dihadapannya. Disebelahnya ada Jongin yang memakai Tuxedo yang menambah kadar tampan pada dirinya. _

_Mereka menyodorkan sepasang cincin itu pada Luhan dan Minseok. _

_"kau sangat cantik Sehunnie" ejek Luhan._

_"kau menyebalkan _hyung_!" _

_Setelah saling memakaikan cincin pendeta memerintahkan Luhan dan Minseok untuk berciuman. _

_Ketika Luhan dan Minseok yang berciuman, Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menarik wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya. _

_"yak!"_

* * *

**Kkeynonymous present **

**More Than Best Friend **

**20131018**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_ne_, cepatlah datang~"

"…"

"tentu, aku akan menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian_ hyung_"

"…"

"_ne_~ aish~~ kau cerewet sekali Baekkie _hyung_"

"…"

"_annyeong!"_

Sehun lalu menutup sambungan ponselnya.

"dari siapa _baby_?" Tanya Jongin.

"dari Baekkie _hyung_. Ia dalam perjalanan kesini bersama Chan _hyung_"

"untuk apa mereka kesini?" Tanya Jongin.

"hanya berkunjung. Mereka kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kita Jongina~ sekarang menyingkirlah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua"

"aish~ aku masih ingin bermanja-manja padamu _baby_~"

"kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti Jongin sayang~"

Jongin bangkit dari paha Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin.

"kau bahkan lebih mementingkan mereka _baby_. Aku seperti tak kau anggap" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirya.

"aish~ kau kekanakan sekali Jongina" cibir Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

X.O.X.O

TING TONG …

TING TONG …

TING TON–

CKLEK…

"Baekkie _hyung_!" Sehun berseru.

"Sehunna~~"

"_hyung_ _bogoshippo~_"

"_nado_Sehunna~"

"yak! Kenapa kalian seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri eoh?" seru Chanyeol. Ia berusaha memisahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan.

"aish, kau mengganggu sekali Chanyeol _hyung_!" ucap Sehun.

"saiap yang datang _bay_?" Tanya Jongin dari dalam rumah.

"Baekkie dan Chan _hyung_, Jongina" jawab Sehun.

"Baekkie _hyung,_ Chan _hyung_ ayo masuk" ajak Sehun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang TV dengan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"jadi kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_ne_, kau harus datang Sehun-ah. Awas jika kau tak terlihat dikursi paling depan saat pertunganganku berlansung" –Baekhyun.

"_arraseo_ aku pasti datang _hyung_!"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin yang sedang menonton TV.

"yak! Jongin kau tak lihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah datang? Sapalah mereka!" Omel Sehun.

"aish. _Arraseo baby_"

"hai, Baekhyun _hyung, _Chanyeol_ hyung_"

"_ne_, apa kabarmu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja baik, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"ya~ seperti yang kau lihat. Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol.

"jadi _hyung_ apa kalian sudah menyiapkan baju pengantinnya?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"tentu saja sudah. Kami akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi nanti" –Chanyeol.

"_mwo_? Kalian akan menikah _hyung_?" seru Jongin.

"_ani,_ kami baru bertunangan" –Baekhyun.

"aish _jinjja_ kalian tak member kami kabar terlebih dahulu? Kalian anggap apa kami ini?" ucap Jongin mendramatisir.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Jongin-ah" –Chanyeol.

Mereka ber-empat berbincang-bincang tentang apa–saja–yang–dapat–diperbincangkan hingga matahari sudah tak menerangi Bumi lagi. Sehun mengajak mereka untuk makan malam.

"apa kalian akan menginap disini _hyung_?"

"hn, sepertinya begitu Sehun-ah. Tak apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja tak apa! Kebetulan _Umma _dan _appa _sedang tidak berada dirumah. Kalian bisa memakai kamar tamu" jawab Sehun dengan girang.

Jongin –yang sendari tadi memperhatikan mimic Sehun– tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu ceria.

Mereka makan malam dengan diiringi canda-tawa yang dipelopori oleh Chanyeol.

X.O.X.O

Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk didepan TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film barat ber_genre_ horror. Terlihat disamping TV tersebuah sebuah sampul kaset dengan tulisan _"Insidious 2"_.

"aku mau kedapur, apa kalian ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"eum~ aku ingin minuman saja _hyung_" jawab Sehun.

"aku juga" –Jongin.

"kau Baekkie?" –Chanyeol.

"eum, mungkin camilan dan minuman? Hehe"

"baiklah~ tunggu _ne_~"

Chanyeol meninggalkan ketiga orang itu dengan seringaian menyeramkan diwajahnya –yang tentunya tak disadari oleh ketiga orang yang sedang asik dengan film yang mareka tonton itu.

Chanyeol kembali dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk mereka ber-empat. Seringaiannya bertambah lebar ketika ketiga orang tersebut meminum minuman yang diberikan olehnya.

1 Jam kemudian.

"huhhh~ kenapa panas sekali?" seru Sehun.

"_ne_~ panas~~~ _hyung_ bisa kau _nyalakan_ pendinginnya?"

"_ne_"

"sebaiknya kita tidur saja" ajak Baekhyun.

"baiklah, Sehun dimana kamar kami?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"disanahh, disebelah dapur _hyung_" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit terbata.

"baiklah, ayo Baekkie" ajak Chanyeol.

"eung~ Jongin. Kau tidur diruang tamu _ne_?"

"_mwo_? Aish _shireo_~ aku tidur bersamamu saja Sehuna" jawab Jongin.

"aish. _Arraseo_. Tapi kau tak boleh berbuat macam-macam _ne_?"

"_ne_"

Sehun lalu mematikan TV dan membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman yang tersisa. Setelah itu beranjak kekamarnya diikuti oleh Jongin.

Sehun mengambil dua baju tidur dari dalam lemarinya lalu menyerahkan sepasang baju tidur itu pada Jongin.

"cepatlah ganti pakaianmu" ujar Sehun. Jongin mengangguk dan pergi kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Sehun.

Sehun mulai membuka bajunya–ia bermaksud menganti pakaiannya– dan tak menyadari bahwa Jongin yang memperhatikannya diambang pintu. Jongin melihat tubuh _Topless_ Sehun dari belakang.

Hawa-hawa panas kembali menyergapi Jongin. Ia seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tubuh dan otaknya tak bekerjasama dengan baik.

Jongin dengan perlahan berjalan menuju Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun tersentak.

"yak! Jongin lepaskan aku!" seru Sehun.

"_shireo_~ biarkan seperti ini"

"tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memakai pakaianku!"

"Sehuna~~" panggil Jongin dengan suaranya yang dibuat se-_sexy_ mungkin.

**GLUK.**

Sehun meneguk salivanya. Ia merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya sekarang.

"J-jongin. Sadarlah" ucap Sehun.

Jongin membalik tubuh–_Topless_– Sehun dan menghempaskannya kedinding.

"Sehun. Bolehkah?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng kuat.

"T-tidak Jongin. Sadarlah!" Seru Sehun.

Namun entah kenapa Jongin seperti tak peduli dengan perkataan Sehun dan langsung mencium Sehun dengan brutal. Dan setelah itu author tak tau apa yang terjadi. '-')v

X.O.X.O

Suara kicauan burung terdengar meramaikan suasana pagi itu. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit seputih susu tengah mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Terutama dibagian belakangnya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan ia langsung tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang telah ia alami.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan _Topless_. Mata Sehun berair. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan ini semua padanya.

"hiks–hiks" isakan Sehun keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mengusik tidur seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan disebelahnya.

"Sehuna?"

"hiks.. hiks kau jahat Jongin. hiks–hiks" isak Sehun. Jongin langsung tersadar ketika mendengar isakan Sehun.

"Sehuna, kau kenapa?" Jongin langsung duduk dan mendekap Sehun.

"kau jahat–hiks Jongin ah" Sehun memukul-mukul lengan berotot Jongin.

"kau kena–pa…" bagai potongan film, kegiatan yang mereka lalukan tadi malam melintas diotak Jongin.

"Se-Sehun. A-aku tidak bermaksud–"

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

"_aniya_. Aku tak akan menginggalkanmu. Tak akan" Jawab Jongin yakin.

"_yaksokhae_?"

"_yaksok_"

X.O.X.O

**2 Month Later.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering merasa mual dipagi hari. Awalnya ia hanya mengira jika ia hanya masuk angin biasa, tetapi semakin hari mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pada akhirnya Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya kerumah sakit–tanpa diketahui orang tua Sehun– dan memeriksakan kesehatan Sehun.

"jadi _uisanim _apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

"eum, sebenarnya ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tetapi Sehun-_ssi_ _positive_ hamil Jongin-_ssi _" ucap _uisa_ tersebut.

Demi semua _bubble tea_ yang pernah Sehun rasakan, ia tidak pernah menyangka–bahkan membanyangkannya saja tidak pernah– sang _uisa_ akan menyeluarkan kalimat –tak menyenangkan– seperti tadi. Ia bagaikan ditimpa oleh beban seberat 150 kg. Suaranya seperti tertahan ditenggorokan.

"ba-bagaimana bisa _uisanim_?" Tanya Jongin.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menengokkan kepalanya kearah Jongin. Kata-kata Jongin seakan menegaskan bahwa ia sangat tidak menerima jika Sehun tengah hamil saat ini. Itu tentu saja membuat hati Sehun seperti tercabik-cabik.

"hal ini memang ada, tetapi hanya beberapa lelaki saja yang dapat mengalaminya. Dan ini hanya terjadi sekitar 1 banding sejuta didunia ini" jalas _uisa_ itu.

Terlihat dua ekspresi berbeda dari kedua orang yang tengah duduk didepan meja dokter itu. Sehun dengan ekspresi sedih dan _shock_-nya dan Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tak menentu antara tak percaya, _shock_, marah, senang, dan menyesal.

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada sang dokter lalu berlari keluar ruang itu. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia hanya duduk diam terpaku selama beberapa saat dikursi itu. Lalu ia berdiri dan membungkuk serta mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter itu dan keluar ruangan itu.

Saat ini pikiran Jongin sangat kacau, bahkan tak terpikir sedikitpun diotaknya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun sekarang. Ia melangkah dengan begitu pelan menuju mobilnya.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah bar yang jarang ia datangi. Ketika ia memaski bar itu yang ia lihat hanyalah wanita dengan baju ketat dan pendek –seperti kekurangan bahan ketika membuatnya– dan orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang tak senonoh dimana-mana.

Ia langsung menuju _bartender_ lalu memesan segelas _wine_. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu biasa dengan minuman ini tetapi ia sudah terlalu stress dengan hal yang ia alami ini dan tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih lagi.

**Half hour later**.

Jongin sudah terlihat seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian super _sexy_ berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan melenggok-lenggokkan tubuhnya.

"hey _oppa_~ ingin aku temani?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"tak perlu" tolak Jongin dengan halus.

"kau tak perlu membayarku. Hanya berikan aku kepuasan. Kau tau semua orang disini sangat membosankan"

"aku tak peduli" jawab Jongin acuh.

"hey~ apa kau tengah patah hati?" tangan _yeoja _itu bergerak menuju punggung Jongin. Mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Jongin sedikit terlena karenanya.

"_aniya_"

"apa kau sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu lagi. ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin.

"itu bukan urusanmu _noona_" jawab Jongin ketus. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja _yeoja_ itu menarik kepala Jongin mendekat kearah wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jongin. MENCIUM BIBIR JONGIN. Jongin langsung mendorong _yeoja_ itu.

Jongin mendorong _yeoja _itu dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga _yaoja _ itu terjungkal dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"YAK! Apa maksudmu _noona_? Kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa hah?"

"yak! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut pada seorang _yeoja_?" protes wanita itu.

"_yeoja_ sepertimu? Tak akan!" setelah itu Jongin pergi dari tempat terkututk itu menuju rumahnya.

X.O.X.O

Sudah semingguan ini Sehun mengurung idri dikamarnya. Ia hanya makan seadanya saja. Semingguan ini pula ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin seperti menjauhinya setelah mengetahui 'fakta itu'.

Sehun mulai berpikir untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Kalau perlu ia juga ingin memusnahkan dirinya dari dunia ini agar ia dapat bertemu dengan anaknya disurga–atau mungkin neraka– dan tak bertemu lagi dengan Jongin yang sangat tidak bertanggungjawab.

Ia mengambil ponselnya –yang sempat ia abaikan selama beberapa hari– lalu menulis sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

**Jongin's Side****_._**

Drrrrttt Drrrtt..

Ponsel Jongin bergetar diatas meja belajarnya. Ia mengabaikan getaran itu dan terus sibuk dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

Beberapa jam kemudian ia baru selesai membaca bukunya. Benda bundar berdetak yang tergantung didinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan angka 4. Cahaya matahari yang semula menerangi bumi mulai memudar, menandakan hari sudah mulai sore.

Ia meletakkan bukunya diatas meja belajarnya lalu melihat ponselnya sekilas. Ia mulai membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika membaca pesan dari Sehun. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Mobil Jongin melesat membelah jalan raya Seoul, ia seperti tak takut pada kematian mengingat laju mobilnya sangat diatas rata-rata. Pikirannya sedang tidak berada ditempatnya, pikirannya sedang malayang pada seseorang yang sudah ia sia-siakan selama beberapa hari ini.

Dengan cepat ia memarkirkan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai disebuah rumah sakit yang jauh dari perkotaan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga mengelilingi rumah sakit itu untuk mencari seorang yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Menyerah, ia lalu bertanya pada _resepsionis_ yang sedang bertugas.

"permisi, apa ada seorang lelaki dengan nama Oh Sehun datang kemari?" Tanya Jongin mencoba setenang mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya didalam hatinya tengah dilanda kecemasan yang begitu besar.

"eum, sebentar, saya lihat dulu" ucap _yeoja_ itu ramah.

Jongin berdiri dengan gelisah saat ini. Ia takut bahwa ia sudah terlambat mengingat bahwa pesan yang dikirim Sehun untuknya sudah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"pasien bernama Oh Sehun sedang berada dikamar 365, dilantai 3" ujar _yeoja_ itu lagi.

Jongin langsung berlari menuju _lift_ terdekat. Sesampainya dikamar 365 ia, tanpa basa-basi lagi segera masuk.

"Sehuna!" Seru Jongin. Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin.

"J-Jongin?" seru Sehun kaget.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_'Jongin, aku tau kau tak menerima kehadiran anak ini, aku berniat menggugurkannya hari ini, semoga kau bahagia. Aku berharap kau melupakan semua yang sudah kita lakukan. Selamat tinggal. Saranghae'_

* * *

**Kkeynonymous cuap-cuap's time:**

**Haaaaaiiiii~~~~ ****_otte otte_****? Akhirnya chapter 7 ****_updet_****~~~ adakah yang masih setia menunggu FF ini? Saya harap masih ada '-'**

**Maaf kalau FF ini sempat terbengkalai~ maaf juga kalau dichapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Apakah chapter ini masih kurang panjang? **

**BIG THANKS buat yang masih tetap nunggu FF ini walaupun sering saya PHP-in. maaf atas banyaknya ****_Typo(s) _****yang terjadi, maaf atas kekacauan alur, maaf atas lambatnya FF ****_updet_****, dan maaf-maaf lainnya. **

**Saya cinta kalian. ****_Muah-muah _****yang banyak buat kaliannnnnn. Haha!**

**_Review Juseyoooooo_****~~~~ /keropi ****_eyes_****/**

* * *

**"20131025"  
Samarinda.  
Asrama 2, 2214, 2.  
Kkeynonymous.**

* * *

**X.O.X.O**


End file.
